250th year
by Chetari
Summary: This Story is under Revision. As a side effect chapters may be in the wrong place for a time as FF catches up to me. A demon lives for a long time. But before a female turns 250 they have to have a mate. Kagome is very close to the limit. Can she find a mate in time? Or will she kill the only one who may be right for her?
1. The Beginning

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Hi again, I'm sorry for such a long delay in finishing this. Life happened and I lost my thought process. The story will be going under revision now and will be finished this time. Promise!

Chapter One: The Beginning

The city teemed with life as it did every night. Bars seemed to be shaking with the loud music that went on 50 feet below, cars sped by an occasional one stopping to pick up a known prostitute, fights breaking out in alleyways. This was not the reason that he was here though. His men had been tailing this one woman for weeks now. Every night they had lost her, never being able to find where she stopped for the night. He wanted information on her. She appeared to be a single demoness running rampant through his father's city. This was not acceptable, and his men could not find out why she was here. This night, he had decided to follow her himself. He would find the answers that his men would continue to miss.

The shadows hid him from view as he stood on the roof a mere ten feet from her. She stood at the edge, watching the street life below. It appeared she was waiting for something. He admired her form as he waited as well. She was slim and appeared pale, though her dark hair and clothes made her appear to blend in with the night. He could not fathom why his men were unable to keep her in sights. She was a beauty that had not been seen for centuries.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she spoke in a whisper. He waited, thinking that maybe she was meeting someone, until she turned briefly in his direction lifting a dark elegant brow while she stared directly into his eyes. Calmly, he stepped out of the shadows. "So, you finally came yourself."

He watched her carefully, though she did not seem to move. He felt a tap on his shoulder a moment later as her form vanished from in front of him. He turned quickly grabbing her hand swiftly as he made to face her. She smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes at her as he responded. "I did. You are trespassing in my lands young lady."

"I did not know these lands were owned, as you say. Isn't the Feudal Era over?" She remarked with seemingly simple curiosity. He was surprised slightly, though he did not let this show. The flash of green fire in her eyes took him off guard though and he almost jerked back from her. "Though, what gives you the right to call me young?"

"You appear young. Would you rather I called you an old hag?" he queried, calmly.

"Only if I can call you an ancient hermit," she remarked in return with the barest hint of a smile. He growled softly knowing the remark came from his hair color. White was more common among the old than the young these days, though, that was more among the humans. Others had tried similar remarks at times, though they came out the worse for wear more often than not. He demanded respect from all and received it accordingly, as he also dealt respect where appropriate. In a moment, he had her pinned to the wall gripping her throat in one hand. She gave no obvious sign of fear and even had the audacity to smirk at him. Those who smirked at him normally had a death wish and did not survive long.

"Do you even know who you are dealing with?" he asked sharply.

"Sesshomaru Taishou, known walking ruler of the night in the city of Tokyo, Japan; keeps the thugs in line and crime to a minimum. Strange way for a leader of the cities underworld, wouldn't you say?" she asked with a smile before continuing. "Also a big shot business tycoon set to inherit the fortune of his father. Twenty-seven years of age according to the humans. Three siblings, through his step-mother Izayoi. Only one is blood related. Continuously fights with his step-brother Inuyasha, who seems to have incestual interests in his sister Kikyo. Shall I continue?"

He saw the blatant mischief in her eyes as she summarized the well-known parts of his life. He threw her to one side in anger and turned to face her with his arms crossed severely over his chest. She landed on her feet still, even from the sudden movement. None had ever managed that before. "So, Mr. Ice doesn't like to talk about family?"

He watched her a moment longer. She seemed to be trying to taunt him into fighting her. He mentally smacked himself for not noticing the attempt sooner as his instincts now called out for her submission. "You give a rather blatant challenge to my authority, pup. Do you have a death wish?"

"Not quite," she said as her tone turned to ice with a flash in her eyes. "I have a wish to test my skills. No male has managed to defeat me yet and there are rumors that no one has been able to defeat you in over a century."

All emotion was void from her face as she said this. No one he had met before could shield their emotions as quickly as that. Not if they were used to letting them show. One thing had him confused, however. "Women are only to be fought for mating rights, or did you forget this?"

"I have not. Yet, since when do the males let a female who has defeated every male she has come across to walk free?" she asked innocently. Disbelief colored his gaze as he continued to watch her skeptically. There had been rumors of a female that had yet to be tamed for the last century. He had not expected one such as this though. She was a slight thing that appeared to be thing enough to blow away in the wind. He ensured to keep his thoughts hidden though.

"Considering most females have to protect themselves from lesser demons, it is not surprising. Why do you think we should concern ourselves with you?" He turned, walking to the edge to stare at the city below, seemingly brushing off her claim.

"I defeated Sherin," she said simply as if it were the most obvious answer. Sherin was his father's second in command. He and his father were the only ones that had ever been able to defeat him until about a century ago. None had defeated him since. No one living had even tried in the last fifty years. His father had selected Sherin because it had been at the time that no one could defeat him save Lord Taishou. There were a few now but not many. It did not seem likely that this slight girl could have defeated him. Though, why else would Sherin disappear without a word? He was a man that believed wholeheartedly in honor, yet, he had failed to answer his father's summons this last week. He turned back to look at the girl, making a quick decision. His father would need to hear of this. There were not many eligible men that were of mating age that were stronger than Sherin. And he was, himself, one of the few. He had not planned on a mate so soon, but depending on how strong the woman really was it was not even guaranteed that he would defeat her. In that case they would have an even larger problem on their hands.

"Follow," he said simply before leaping to the next building. This was definitely something to inform his father of.

* * *

She followed closely as the infamous male in front of her sped quickly through the large city. She had never intended to mate anyone but the changing times had forced her decision. Since the humans were becoming more powerful by the day, they could not afford exposure just because of her foolish whims. Since the day she had reached matable age, there had been many males that were foolish enough to think that they could defeat her. They were all dead. When she had met Sherin and managed to defeat him without really trying, she knew there was a problem. Her mother had always told her that the females needed to be controlled. She never said why though. For the longest time she had assumed her mother was weak. She felt that no self respecting female would say that they needed to be controlled. Whatever happened to controlling yourself? Recently though, she had found the reason.

An unmated female was a danger to the world. The battles for mating could be intense with older females as they were normally stronger. A weak female was fought over by the males. A strong one though, had to be fought herself to prove that male could control her. The male also had to be stronger in order to prove he could protect her during a females weakest time, child birth. It did not help that females in her family were naturally stronger with each generation. At least when they did breed a female. She had been of matable age for almost two centuries now. Unfortunately, due to the rising population of humans, there were not many strong males to be found. The only benefit in finding them was that they normally held positions of power or influence.

She brought her mind back to focus when she sensed the Taishou heir stopping in front of her. She had to swiftly dodge him in order to skid to a halt without falling.

* * *

He watched the graceful stop performed by the female. She slid to a stop and turned to face him, all in one graceful move as if she had been dancing and not running. Many women attempted this but always managed to slip and land in an ungraceful heap on the ground. This was the first he had seen of a woman being able to stop so fluidly.

"Are we here?" she asked with a tilt of head in curiosity.

"Yes," he answered simply leading the way into the simple mansion that sprawled at least a hundred acres. He mentally cursed upon realizing that no one was home. He calmly turned to her to ensure that she stay. "My father is not home just yet, however. It should not be long though. You will stay until then, come."

"And who said you could boss me around?" she asked with a slight growl. He turned calmly though his anger was starting to get the better of him. He would be glad when his father returned and he could leave the insolent female to him.

"As you are on my fathers' lands and he is not present, the youkai law dictates that you must obey the residing male. Now, unless you wish me to have you placed in the dungeon?" he paused for a moment to get his point across. "I suggest you listen."

He watched as she simply shrugged and gestured for him to lead the way. He turned around sharply and led her to the sitting room. He made sure the servants knew to alert him once his father arrived and then moved to pour himself a glass of whiskey on ice. He watched carefully as she followed him into the room. She stopped just inside the door staring around the room. To him, it was unimpressive. The Lady Izayoi had redecorated it recently. A crème blue painted the walls above the dark mahogany wanes coating where there were not bookcases. There were only a couple. The ceiling was paneled wood to contrast the carpeting beneath. She simply stared at the far wall, though, where there was a landscape that his mother had painted. It showed her private garden that not even her mate knew where it was. He was the only one to know. He stood simply watching her until his father arrived an hour later. He then left her in order to meet with his father first.

* * *

Taishou followed his son into the room shortly after he arrived. She turned to face him immediately, executing a respectful bow. He was shocked by her appearance. Her scent pointed toward full bred inu but there was an underlying scent of something else. Her appearance was a unique coloring that had not been seen before. Pale skin with such dark hair was unheard of amongst the inu. She was a dazzlingly beauty in any case. If he had not already been mated, he might have considered taking her for himself. "Sesshomaru has informed me that you have come to be claimed. Is that right?"

"That is correct, milord," she answered demurely. He was slightly surprised as his son had mentioned a strong defiance within the girl.

"How old are you?" he asked skeptically. He waited quietly praying that the answer was younger than was rumored.

"I will be two hundred forty-nine in two months time," she said calmly. He almost spluttered in shock but was able to keep himself in check. An unattached female of that age was unheard of. It also did not bode well. They had little time to ensure that she found a mate.

"Who was the last male that you defeated?"

"He was a white Inu named Sherin. It was a decent enough challenge, though I would have preferred having to actually try," she said making her disdain at her last opponent clear. Taishou almost took a step back in shock. She spoke as if it had been a child's fight. He gestured for her to site before excusing himself to speak to his son. As soon as she had sat he gestured for his son to follow him.

* * *

"Is there a problem, father?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously. Taishou took a moment before he could speak.

"When was Sherin last heard from?" he asked his son sharply.

"A month ago. It is the same Sherin, father. There is no other inu with that name and my men have been unable to tail her for more than an hour. It would also explain his failing to respond to your summons last week," Sesshomaru answered dutifully.

"This female must be mated soon. If she reaches her 250th year without a mate then we might as well kiss the world goodbye. Not even I would be able to defeat her after that," Taishou whispered the last, though Sesshomaru caught it clearly.

"What happens if she reaches 250 years?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously. It did not appear to be something he would want to know.

"Her powers will at least double what they are now and the beast will consume her mind. Why do you think all the females mate before they are 100?" he answered sharply. He watched his eldest's face pale further than it was if that was possible. "Now, give her a room and summon the eligible males stronger than Sherin. Hopefully, one of them can defeat her."

Sesshomaru watched silently as his father walked away. Never had he seen even a hint of fear in his father's eyes, and now he had seen what looked like pure terror. He understood though. This female, if as strong as she said, would destroy all life if not mated soon. He made his way back to her and proceeded to lead her to her rooms himself.

* * *

She followed him silently, questions dancing around in her mind. He did not speak but simply walked through the mansion until reaching a room on the west side. She paused at the door, looking back at him. He raised an elegant silver brow at her, calmly awaiting her voice. "Why was your father so upset?"

"A female has not reached her 250th year without being made in over a millennia. This has been prevented till now as their powers double and they lose control of their beast. We will ensure you are mated before this occurs," he said seemingly dispassionately.

A sharp smack made his ears ring blocking the noise of the door slamming next to him. He stared in shock at her door for the next hour before moving away. No female had ever dared to touch him in such a way before. His beast purred in appreciation. This bitch would be his.


	2. He Doesn't Know

Chapter Two: Father Doesn't Know?

He wandered the halls heading towards the sparring yards. The female was strange, the prospect of being kept safe by a male normally made the bitch calm and subdued. He had never met one before that reacted by raging as she had, and none had ever had the gall to hit him as she did. There was still a pale mark from her hand even after the last three days.

* * *

Taishou knew that the mating battles were necessary. If they let the girl grow any further in power, then the world would be in danger. A doubling in the power that she already possessed could potentially annihilate everything. He had made one major misstep in his haste to get all of this moving quickly; he had forgotten to find out her parentage so that he could inform her parents. By tradition the father must be present for the mating battles. He had an inkling as to who her father was but he did not want to insult the demon by interrupting his business unless he was sure. He was making his way there now.

It did not take long before he reached the door to the rooms his son had given her. It had been shut the last few days as if the female did not wish to be disturbed. From the lingering handprint on his heirs face, he did not expect any less. He was amazed that the woman had been able to strike his son so hard, however. As he reached her door he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself before knocking sharply. "Young lady, may I speak with you?"

He hid his fear well behind a show of confidence that he was sure she would not be able to see through. It took a few moments, but the demoness appeared shortly. She was dressed in a long plain black kimono with her long dark hair flowing in waves down her back. He blinked at the picture she made. "Yes, milord?"

He was a little shocked by her calm demeanor but hid it well, or so he thought. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I must ask you name and parentage. It is tradition to inform the father and ensure that he present for the battles."

"That is reasonable, though I am not sure how well it will work," she answered calmly.

"Why is that?" he asked showing a slight hint of curiosity.

"He does not know of my existence." He was shocked to say the least. He had not expected that answer.

"And, who would he be?"

"To answer your entire question, milord, my name is Kagome. My sire is the Lord Cerberus of the Underworld and my mother is the Lady Bastet, Goddess of Egypt." He had not expected this answer at all. The father had been a guess that he had hoped was wrong, but he was nowhere near prepared for that name to be said as the mothers'. He dreaded his meeting with Cerberus even more now.

"Thank you, lady," he responded politely. "You may wander the grounds at your leisure and get to know some of the males. They look forward to meeting you."

She curtsied respectfully as he made to leave.

* * *

Izayoi watched as her mate paced his study shouting orders at one of their retainers. She had not seen him this agitated since Inuyasha had been born, and that was 50 years ago now. "Taishou, what has you so upset?"

He stopped abruptly and turned to her. It appeared as if he had not even known she was there. "He doesn't know, Izayoi!"

His exclamation had her shocked. She was not sure whom he was speaking of but did not expect the fierce answer coming from her normally calm and collected mate.

"How could he not know?" She did not answer him immediately but walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder bringing his attention to her.

"What does who not know, dearest?" she asked as she turned his head towards her.

"Cerberus does not know of his own daughter!" he whispered sharply before pulling away from her and beginning to pace the room once more. He ranted as he paced. "How could he not know that he had mated her and then sired a daughter? And for so long as well? And now, I have to be the one to tell him!"

Izayoi watched in shock as this sank in. She had heard of Cerberus, even humans knew his name. The guardian of the Underworld was not one that you messed with without reason.


	3. Betrayal?

Chapter 3: Betrayal?

Taishou reached Cerberus' haunt quickly. It would not do to stall for time in this situation. He had left alone leaving his heir in charge, not willing to risk him in this type of situation. Just a few more miles and he would be confronting the Lord of the Underworld.

* * *

Cerberus lay at the entrance, his large form blocking any from entering or leaving the cavernous world without his knowledge. It was not really needed as his punishments for causing mayhem in the city were enough to keep the dead in line. His authority was unquestioned among them as he had been ruling for almost two millennia. Occasionally an upstart young youkai would attempt to overthrow him, losing their live in the process, or at least their dignity.

Another approached his lair at the moment though. One that he had not seen in many years. He watched as Taishou entered the clearing around him and bowed gracefully in greeting. Cerberus growled lowly in response before rising and assuming his humanoid form.

"Good evening, Cerberus," Taishou greeted calmly.

"Evening, Taishou," the great demon returned. "What brings you on this visit to my lands?"

"I have come to inform you of a mating battle that I have the pleasure of sponsoring. The demoness is a quite powerful dark inu."

"Dark Inu, you say? Hmmm," Cerberus hummed as if pondering the prospect before he snorted in amusement. "Hmph, you can't expect me to participate in this. She would be nowhere near my power most likely. Besides, she would hate that I rarely leave my post."

"I do not expect you to participate, old friend. It would be taboo if you did, in any sense," Taishou continued.

"And why is that?" Cerberus asked, sensing a possible challenge. He saw Taishou hesitate now though and wondered what could possibly worry the other demon.

"The young demoness," Taishou started pausing to take a deep breath before continuing. "is your daughter."

Cerberus said nothing at this. There was no way that he had a daughter. His only mate had fled after their first time together. He had not mated again as she was still alive somewhere and it was forbidden to take a second mate as there were so few females in the first place. Growling lowly, he glared at Taishou before returning to his true form. "I have no daughter."

Taishou waited a moment before continuing with caution. "She informed me that you would not know of her, which is why I came myself instead of sending a messenger. Her coloring matches yours and her choice of attire is quite determining."

The dark inu sat there staring at the Western lord for a time before responding. He had only mated once and the demoness had left him before he had awakened afterwards. He did not think that a pup could be hidden from the sire for so long if indeed there had been one. He contemplated this for some time before letting out a bellowing roar that she would hear. If she did not respond, then he would know she had either done this intentionally, or this pup was trying to claim things that could not be true. After waiting for the roar to stop echoing he reverted again to his humanoid form. "I will accompany you to your lands, Taishou. When we arrive, I will check this pup for my scent. If what you say is true, then I have other things to take care of as well."

Taishou nodded in acceptance and waited as the other Lord set wards in place before they made their way to the Western Lands.

* * *

The roar echoed until it reached the ears of the neko demoness it was intended for. Bastet recognized it immediately though she had not heard it for many years. The last time she had heard that she had received a mark from him a month before her 250th year. She had been barely able to control the madness at the time, but he had made her submit as she had hoped he would. It had seemed to have been out of anger, thus she had run before he could wake, keeping their daughter a secret in the process. It had been difficult, but she had succeeded.

At that thought she turned to the priest beside her, her eyes wide in shock. The calculations went through her mind quickly before she spoke. The priest was staring at her in terror. "I have to go."

She left without another word, giving no explanation to the human priest. Hopefully she would find him before he did anything too drastic.

* * *

They were halfway back to the Western Lands when Cerberus stopped. Taishou stopped as well, waiting patiently for the other lord. It was not long before they scented the approach of a neko demoness. Cerberus growled lowly before assuming his true form. Taishou wisely backed up into the tree line nearby in order to seperate himself from the confrontation.

Upon entering the clearing, the neko immediately lay down in front of the larger demon in submission, whining in apology. Cerberus growled angrily as he placed a large paw upon her neck placing just enough pressure in order to get his anger across to the prone neko. "You kept my daughter from me."

"I did not think you would want her as you did not want me," she whined at the large inu. Cerberus jerked in surprise but growled again as he comprehended her response.

"What would make you think I did not want you or my pup?" he growled lowly. She whimpered quietly and gently moved her head to look up at him. He allowed it for the moment as he wanted an answer.

"You... you did not come after me," she whispered almost too quiet to hear. Cerberus gazed down at the shivering dark neko beneath him in shock. Of all things, this had not been what he had expected to hear. On instinct he leaned down nuzzling against the smaller neko letting out a rumbling growl to calm her. It took some time but the neko finally calmed enough to allow him to lick her gently on the nose. In a few moments they both reverted to human form. Cerberus held his mate calmly as she breathed deeply to calm herself. "Why did you not come?"

He squeezed his eyes shut at the desperate whisper and desperately searched for an answer. Finally, he answered in all honesty. "I...I thought you had regretted your choice. I knew you had been overcome by the madness, which is why I did not hesitate, but then you had left so quickly that I did not get a chance to complete the final part of the bond. I could not feel your emotions or locate you easily. I would have followed you had I known there was even the slightest chance that you had not regretted what happened."

Bastet looked up at her mate, a look of surprise gracing her features. "I could never regret you, my love."

"I wish I had been able to track you, my dear. But also, I could not leave my post for long. The dead do not wait for a love struck guardian." Bastet nuzzled her mates chin as they stood there for a short time. After a while Cerberus turned to Taishou and announced that they were ready to meet their daughter and attend the mating battles.

* * *

Taishou calmly nodded and turned to continue leading the way to his lands. The two behind him stuck close together as they continued. He smiled gently to himself, glad that something good had come out of this situation already. Now if only the everything else would go just as smoothly.


	4. Meeting Family

Chapter Four: Meeting Family

"When will these battles begin? You are wasting time," she asked crossly. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as he watched her. She was apparently heated at having to wait so long. It had been almost a week since his father had left to inform her sire.

"The battles will begin once my father returns and gives the go ahead for things to take place. We cannot begin until then," he stated calmly. He had noticed that he spoke more with her though for the life of him he could not figure out why. He tried to keep things as short as possible but always found himself saying more than was needed. "Now why don't you roam the gardens like a good little bitch?"

He was also surprised at his own scathing remarks towards the female. He would never speak that way before. Something had him riled to say the least. He managed not to wince as he received a sharp kick to the shin that would have anyone else jumping at the pain.

"I may dress like a lady, _Lord_ Glacier, but that does not mean I am as docile as one. This is the twenty-first century, _sir._ Or have you forgotten?" she responded with venom. She left then, waiting for neither response nor dismissal. He rapidly caught her by the arm and pulled her close bringing her face to his.

"This may be the twenty-first century, _lady_, but some rules still apply. You show respect to the lord and his heir, as well as any male stronger than you," he said this quietly but made sure to use a tone that would get his point accross.

"Since it has yet been proven that there is any male alive that is stronger than me, I see no point in showing respect to anyone that has not earned it," she spat vehemently. A silent battle of wills ensued then as they both glared neither willing to back down. He let out a growl when he realized she would not back down and roughly caught her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Insolent bitch, should you get so far as to battle with me, you will know true strength by the end, _wench_," he growled out abruptly. She glared at him the whole time showing no signs of weakness as he held her. At his last word an angry glint entered her eyes as she released a low growl. She did a practiced maneuver to break free of his grasp and landed gracefully to his side with her back toward him.

"You will regret demeaning me, _milord,_" she said with disgust in her tone. "Only one of us will make it through the battle. I do not submit easily."

With that said she disappeared down the hall, leaving him to stand there staring after her. He growled deeply at the females retreating back. The insult she had made of his title he could deal with. It was the that she felt she could turn her back on him that angered him the most. He then turned silently only to see the shocked faces of his father and the Lord of the Underworld. The female with them appeared smug, or she was at least proud. He couldn't quite tell which but it didn't matter. He swiftly turned and left the elders standing there, furious that they had witnessed even part of the exchange. Along with the fact that the female had released herself from his famed death grip a second time, he was just plain seething. A practice session was in order, he thought as he stalked to the dojo.

* * *

"_That_ was my daughter!" Cerberus asked quietly in complete shock. He was attempting to get a handle on his emotions as he recovered from the intense scene that he had just witnessed.

"That was your daughter," Bastet answered, her tone full of pride. He turned to gaze toward his female with utter devotion and a distinct tone that he was pleased.

"You did well, bitch," he complimented her. He had never wanted a completely submissive female. This was why he had wanted Bastet in the first place. He did not care that she was feline and he did not know a compliment for one but he knew she was aware of this. She beamed at him and grinned in appreciation at his words.

* * *

Taishou led the couple through his palace as he made to follow the young lady. Cerberus had requested that he be immediately introduced to his daughter. He led the way following her scent as they walked. He thought quietly of the confrontation between her and his son. It made him glad that she could get a rise out of Sesshomaru so easily. He knew that none had ever been able to before. His son would be a fool to not court the girl before their battle. It was the last one though, so there was time.

A thought hit him then, what if the girl was more powerful than his son? It was unlikely and he doubted that the Gods would place a female in their world that could not be dominated. It was unheard of and highly dangerous for everyone, not just those that knew her. He would have to plan in case she was stronger though as he would need to call in all the powerful demons in order to take her down before she caused too much damage. Already, they had to invite demons of other races as not many would be strong enough when she had already defeated Sherin. Not many were willing to take a half-inu, half-neko either. Many might withdraw after this information, but hopefully enough of them would want her for the strong pups that she would bear that they would ignore this fact. It would end disastrously if none could make her submit.

"Would you lead me to the dojo afterwards, Taishou?" he heard Cerberus ask, interrupting his thoughts.

"Certainly," Taishou answered. He did not question as they reached the girl. "Lady Kagome."

She turned silently, her face calm even after the altercation with his son. Taishou had never seen this with another demoness. Any other had always been near impossible to calm down afterwards.

"Good afternoon, Lord Taishou. Mother," she greeted. She made a perfect curtsy to them as he noted the elegance she showed that was not often seen anymore. "And greetings to you as well, milord, though I do not believe we have met."

Taishou noted how she greeted her own father. He realized that Cerberus had not known about his daughter, but he had thought that maybe she had at least met him once. She greeted him by a title that he may or may not have as was custom though, many had had forgotten that these days.

"This, Lady Kagome, is Lord Cerberus. Your father as you informed me."

* * *

Kagome made sure to kneel as her mother had taught her for when this day would come. She inwardly sneered at herself as it was an act of submission that this male had not earned. She waited quietly as was custom until she felt his clawed hand on her head in acceptance and then smiled as was expected when she raised her head to him. Her father then helped her to a standing position and then just stood staring at her. She knew she was not much to look at and had no visible markings but maybe that didn't matter as much as she thought. From the corner of her eye, she saw the pride in her mother's eye and smiled a little brighter.

"Lord Taishou, would you lead me to my rooms, please?" Bastet asked quietly. "We may leave these two to talk for a bit."

"Certainly, milady, this way." Kagome waited as the two departed and let her mask fall. A cold one descended on her features as she looked fully at her father once again.

Cerberus saw the cold mask appear and frowned at his daughter. This was what he had expected originally. He was disappointed that the previous had been act but at the same time he was proud that she did not show the defiance in front of her mother. "Pup."

"Father," she spat at him like an insolent pup, which was the reasoning for his choice of words.

"It seems we have some business to attend to, daughter," he stated calmly. She calmly looked down in nonchalance, studying her nails. He could tell this was not something that she would normally do and let out a low growl.

"Do we?" she asked in faked innocence. With a louder growl he slammed her against the wall making the portraits on the wall shake with the force. She didn't even flinch. He growled baring his fangs as he brought them close to her throat. It did not even seem to faze her.

"We do, daughter. Meet at the battle grounds in two hours," he barked. She shrugged calmly even as he held her. He pushed her back against the wall once more before releasing her. He watched as she walked away without a word.

"Oh, and father?" she asked turning back to him for a moment. He waited for her next words calmly. "The humans invented an object called a toothbrush, you may want to try using one."

He growled as she left vanishing around a corner. This was why pups were not kept from their father. He stalked down the hall towards the scent of his mate, prepared to punish her for the insolence of their daughter.

* * *

Bastet turned sharply as her mate entered their rooms. She did not expect the anger in his scent as she faced him. Her daughter had performed as she taught, what was the problem? "Cerberus?"

"Your daughter will submit before the night is done," her mate growled roughly as he approached her. She backed herself to the wall as he did not stop moving when he reached her. She berated herself mentally at that. She should have known her daughter would not have submitted that easily. She had raised her for independence, not submission.

"As...as you say, milord," she whispered quietly bowing her head. He nipped her ear then, making her flinch away at the sharp canines.

"And you... will receive your punishment tonight," he growled lower before releasing her. She watched as he left the room and turned toward the battle grounds. She took the short time she could to collect herself before following. She would have to be there to witness as she had disappointed her mate.

A/N: I realize I have changed a few things in this story that some of you may have read before. I realize this and wanted to take a poll. I have it listed on my profile page. I would like to ask how many people would like to see what would happen in the original. Likewise, I would like to ask how many would like see this new version continued. I will also have a selection if you would like to see both endings. Let me know, please. I have a lot of ideas for this story that may upset some if I completely change what I already have up. If you would like both stories, please let me know and I will post two versions of this story changing the original chapters back to what they were.


	5. A Test

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter Five A Test

This had not been expected by anyone. Everyone now stood gathered in the stands of the battle arena. Father and daughter stood quietly in the center. Cerberus stood in a pure black fighting kimono. His daughter stood facing him wearing similar garments though hers had blue flames that seemed to dance along the hem. They both had a sword tied into their obi. Kagome's looked to be a simple katana with a jade colored handle. Cerberus had the Zetsumei. It was a large sword with a black handle. The handle was not plain though. If you looked closely you could see it was carved to seem to be a serpent wrapped tightly around a skeletal figure.

Once everyone was seated they stepped to opposite sides of the grounds. They both stood waiting. Everyone knew what they were there for. After a few moments that caught everyone's attention the two bowed to one another. The battle started at that moment but neither one moved. First was to see who would make the first move. Everyone sat riveted. The question was who would make the first move and no one wanted to miss it.

* * *

The two stood for almost two hours before both gave a slight nod to the other. They both moved at that moment. Neither had made the first move. The battle had truly begun though.

The battle started with hand to hand combat becoming a dance of offensive and defensive moves between the two. One would attack while the other defended until a counterattack was performed and then the tides would turn. They both made their attacks and some did connect. They seemed to be equally matched.

It took time but soon the battle became more intense as swords were drawn. Kagome's katana was seen to be a straight blade that seemed to writhe as a serpent would with a serpent etched into the blade. As they fought with their blades each singing off of the other everyone now knew that one was stronger. Who would win though? They could see the determination start to show in the way Kagome fought. She did not seem to want to lose. Everyone knew that no female could defeat her father. This was a battle to determine skill not dominance. No female would challenge their father.

This was also an unusual case though. Kagome had never known her father before. She had never had to submit to him before. They all knew the moment that it became a battle of dominance rather than a test of skills.

Cerberus began to actually fight for dominance over his daughter then. This should not have happened. This was why the males were always told of their children and met them. The battle was becoming more intense very quickly.

* * *

Kagome knew in the back of her mind that she would lose. Her instincts were screaming at her to submit. She could not win. Her pride and independence would not allow her to go down without a true fight in the least though. Her muscles screamed with pain along with the rest of her body. She had a streak of blood running down her side where her fathers' blade had caught her in the side. She had landed a few blows her self but none were as good as the ones her father had landed.

* * *

Cerberus suddenly remembered his daughters' words. _I do not submit easily._ This was obvious now. He knew she would submit eventually. No one had ever beaten him. He would not lose to his own daughter.

* * *

Everyone saw when the battle turned. It became quite obvious that the father would win especially when he caught her shoulder with his blade. He did not slice off her arm but he did leave a deep gash that slowed her down. She was loosing too much blood and was having trouble keeping up. The whole crowd rose at once when her father delivered a blow with the flat of his blade that had her flying across the arena. Cerberus landed swiftly at her side.

"Submit," he ordered sternly. Everyone watched. No father had needed to order this to his daughter before. She stared defiantly at him but did not answer. It was obvious what her answer was though. With a continuous growl he placed the heel of his foot on her throat. She lifted her chin to make room but gave no other response. His growl rose as he removed his foot and placed the tip of his sword to her throat instead. For a moment no one moved including her. Many were wondering if he would actually kill her. Would she ever submit to anyone? If the girl would not even submit to her father when he had clearly defeated her then would she ever submit to a mate. "SUBMIT, daughter."

She met his gaze and many thought she meant defy him yet again. He saw pride in her eyes though. In the next moment she turned her head to bare her throat to him in submission.

Everyone knew in that moment that the female would be difficult. All the males there for the mating battle quickly left the arena.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched all of the contenders leave the stadium. He knew as well as everyone else that the female would be difficult. He also knew that she would be worth it. With her power and defiance she would breed strong pups and there would never be a dull moment. He had never thought these things of a female before. This one seemed to bring it out in him though. He followed the others quietly to find them conversing in one of the smaller dojo's.

"It's impossible," he heard one say. He knew that it was not only inus there but he had not expected the wolf prince to come. "No one can defeat a girl that will barely submit to her own father."

There was a collective sound of agreement. He knew Koga could get people to understand. Someone had to try for the girl though.

"Just think of how much power she has though, Koga. Whoever defeats her would have that for himself," one of the others said.

"That's all you ever think of, Naraku, you and Menomaru. Power is good but it is not everything," a younger voice countered.

"You're not even here to battle her Shippo."

"He may not be but he's right, Jaken. Though I doubt you would be able to defeat her even if you tried," Sesshomaru said as he stepped into view.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken squealed as he fell to his knees. Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Will you be fighting her?" Bankotsu spoke up.

"If I do I will be one of the last to attempt it. She is to mate the first one who defeats her."

"Why should any of us even try?" Koga asked. "You saw how she fought against her own father. He had to force her submission."

"So you plan on not even trying?" Naraku scoffs. "Anyone who manages to defeat her would be in high standing."

"I never said that I wouldn't try," Koga answered sharply. "She'd be my woman with no problem. All I was saying was that she'd be more trouble than she's worth being a defiant bitch."

The inus in the room growled lowly at the wolf. The ookami had just insulted one of their own. It was only a compliment coming from another inu.

"Watch yourself, wolf," Inuyasha spoke up. He had been standing behind Sesshomaru listening. "You just insulted one of out women."

Koga only scoffed. The inus there stood glaring at the wolf. Cerberus walked in past the others then.

"I couldn't help but notice you were all discussing my daughter," Cerberus said as he entered the room. No one answered making it quite obvious he spoke the truth. "I believe you are concerned because I had to fight her for dominance. This does not mean she is impossible to defeat. I have great pride in my daughter though I have only met her today. Any of you who defeat her will be held in very high esteem. She is a strong female. She id also one of the few females my line has brought in many centuries. Whoever mates her will be guaranteed a strong heir. She may also seem to be more trouble than she's worth which may be true but any of you who wins her will hopefully be up to the challenge she poses. I look forward to watching the battles and meeting my future son-in-law. Oh, and watch your insults, Koga."

With a low growl directed at the wolf Cerberus made his departure. The others began discussing what the lord of the underworld had said. Sesshomaru left shortly after.

* * *

Cerberus knew the Taishou heir would come out shortly and stood waiting for him. He knew the Sesshomaru had been the strongest in that room. He had to make sure at least one of them could defeat his daughter.

"Sesshomaru," Cerberus called, halting the younger male. "I was wondering if you would help me cool down. I need a second battle to wind down after that."

"Of course, Lord Cerberus," he answered. He said nothing more as they made their way to another of the dojos.

* * *

Kagome lay soaking in the hot springs. It was strange having submitted to a male even if he was her father. She had continued fighting because she had never submitted to any male. Her instincts had been screaming at her to submit. She had ignored them though. Normally she listened but she had needed to have her father make her submit to him. When he finally did she had found a strong pride in being his daughter. She had needed something to be proud of. She was half-ashamed of her mother. Her mother had always spoken of submitting, that a woman's place was at her males' side. She questioned her once wondering why her mother was not with her father then. Her mother had not answered. She left home that day. Kagome had gone to get fighting experience. She had wanted to prove herself. She wanted to make her father proud hoping that he would be someone who she could take pride in being his daughter. She had made this happen. Now she needed a mate she could be proud of.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. And also I wanted to let whoever said it that there is no need for the wet noodles. I will be continuing. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that the next few chapters may take a while as I don't have them written yet. I've been working on this for a while now and this is about as far as I have gotten. I'm glad all of you enjoy it so much and I love hearing from you on how I am doing. So, please keep the reviews coming. Chetari 


	6. A Moment of Silence

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 6 A Moment of Silence

Before the mating battles began there would be a gathering held to introduce the demoness and the contenders for her hand. It would give everyone a chance to meet. Lady Izayoi had the hall decorated elaborately. Cerberus' colors accentuated the hall announcing that the female was his daughter. Taishou's colors were more dominant as it was his home and also because his son would be participating.

Kagome sat with her assigned handmaidens preparing her for the night. Sango had decided for her that she would wear a sheer white kimono with black silk at the hem of the skirt and sleeves over top. Underneath was another white kimono that had dark blue flames which showed through the outer kimono matching the dark blue obi. Rin had brought half of hair up to be held by four chopsticks, two black and two dark blue. They had both consented to her demand of a light amount of makeup to accentuate her features.

The girls stood back admiring their work. They were two of the few humans who knew demons existed. Sango's ancestors had been demon exterminators. Somehow they had become allies along with the miko's who were in Rin's ancestry.

"Thank you Sango, Rin."

They watched as she rose to meet her father. He waited in the hall outside her rooms to escort her to the main hall. She met him with a graceful curtsy that a father deserved to receive from his daughter.

"Good evening, daughter. You look beautiful," he said with an almost star struck gaze.

"Thank you, father." She was now demure, calm, and completely submissive. He was curious.

"Daughter, may I ask? Why did you not submit easily?" he asked softly. She looked up slightly startled. She had not expected this question from him. She lowered her gaze slightly before answering.

"I wanted to be sure I had a father to be proud of and that he would be proud of me," she answered timidly, her voice quieting shyly as she spoke. He smiled to himself lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"Kagome," at his use of her name for the first time she looked up to meet his eyes. "I was proud of you the moment I walked in and saw you holding your own word wise with the Western Lord's son."

She smiled radiantly at him then and gave him a swift hug. It took him a moment before he hugged her back. They stood there for a bit enjoying the moment.

"I'm glad you're getting along." They both pulled away at Bastet's voice. "Though, it is time we arrived in the hall. We would disappoint if we did not as we are the guests of honor."

Kagome said nothing as her father took both females on his arms and led them to the hall.

* * *

The hall was dazzling. The colored banners hung on a select few walls. The crystal chandelier was colored with Taishou's house colors. The demons and demonesses were all beautifully dressed. The mix of colors set off the dark colors of half the décor quite well. Black and white was normally considered quite bland but with the variety of colors that the guests wore made the colors work wonderfully. Many decided that it was easier to see if you were actually there.

Sesshomaru stood silently watching the hall. He never really enjoyed these things. They were important at times, yes, but that did not mean he enjoyed them. Most of the women who attended were vying for his attention hoping that he might choose to court one of them or at least ask them to dance. He never did either.

* * *

Taishou watched his son carefully. He knew Sesshomaru hated these things. The boy only came because it was required. He watched as his sons eyes strayed to the main door when Cerberus entered with his daughter and mate on his arm. Everyone immediately turned to watch them enter. He noted the look in his sons' eye as the young demoness was presented.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be staring at her. He, himself couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never seen a female more beautiful. She wore the most unique gown of anyone there. He had never seen anything like it. He growled low to himself as he noticed others watching. He quickly stopped the sound when he realized he was making it. He prayed to whatever Gods were listening that no one had heard. It seemed no one had. He greeted her elegantly when it came to be his turn as one of her contenders. He sent up another silent prayer unknown to even himself that she would make it to his level in the battles.

* * *

She was unsure of how to go about the dance. She was required to dance with all of her contenders. It was tradition. Everyone watched as she danced with each male. Koga and Bankotsu seemed nice along with the other Inu demons.

She stiffened noticeably the moment she came upon Naraku. She silently made a promise to herself that he would never win her. It felt like she was dancing with the swamp thing from that movie the humans had enjoyed a while back. She never bothered remembering the name but this Naraku guy put her in mind of the film.

Next was some moth demon, Menomaru. She liked him about as well as she did the other slime ball. This won at least didn't feel like slime though.

Her last required partner was Sesshomaru. Though she was still angry with him he was a strong relief after the last two. She visibly relaxed in his arms as they continued dancing. She failed to pay attention to the fact herself and neither of them said anything.

* * *

Sesshomaru was silently berating himself. He felt slightly glad that she could relax with him and not the others. He mentally did not like this as she had been rude and insulting to him before. As the night continued he noted in the far back of his mind that the song they were first dancing to end. Neither of them consciously paid attention though.

* * *

Taishou watched the two dancing the rest of the night. They seemed to not even realize what they were doing either. He grinned quietly to himself. Only one thing could ruin this.

* * *

She stood glaring at the two. The girl was clinging to him as they danced. It wasn't just any clinging either, it was possessive. No one possessed _her_ Sesshomaru.

She made her way over to the two dancing. A thought ran through her mind that she could probably just cut in and be done with it but it was fleeting. Instead she went up and roughly pulled the demoness away.

* * *

Kagomes' anger instantly flared at the insulting action and she cast her aura across the whole room as she turned to confront the human miko. She growled low catching everyone's attention. It was already known that you didn't mess with her father. Now they would know not to mess with her.

"That is _my _Sesshomaru!" the other woman exclaimed for all to hear. Many had heard it before and only shook their head in slight amusement. They would soon find nothing amusing about the situation though.

"Since when can you claim someone as yours with no mating mark?" Kagome asked stiffly. Her voice held no emotion as she spoke. The other woman shook silently with rage. As they watched the exchange it was noticed that the two looked almost exactly alike except for their eyes. The other girls' eyes were a dark blue color. The main difference though was that one was a demon while the other was human.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood silently to the side as he watched the exchange between his step-sister and possible mate. He had hoped Kikyo had lost this strange delusion that she was his mate. Of course, it always came up at events like this.

"I have a mark," she stated venomously pulling at the collar of her kimono to reveal a small bite mark on her neck. He scented the air wondering where she got and thought he might be sick. Kagome, however, let loose a slight smirk.

"That's not a mating mark," she contradicted with a touch of amusement. Kikyo made a poor attempt at a growl.

"You _dare_ insult Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked vehemently. "You will regret this!"

"_I _do not insult the heir to the Western Lands," Kagome answered sharply. She glared at the girl and spoke as if insulted herself. "_You_ insult him by claiming that such a _pathetic_ mating mark was his. You should also be ashamed to claim such a thing when you smell of your own brother. And you claim I am insulting him? _You _insult him by even being in the same room."

"He _came_ to me! Remember, Sesshomaru? You came and confessed your love to me." The room had gone silent at her words. Sesshomaru turned a sharp glare at the girl. Before he even decided to praise the wench with any response his father answered as he appeared standing beside him.

"Kikyo, you and Inuyasha have disgraced this family. I want _both_ of you to leave this place. You are no family of mine," Taishou said loud enough for all to hear.

* * *

Kikyo stood sputtering as stepfather was before her glaring down at her. "B-but..."

"_LEAVE!_" Taishou roared. Inuyasha was immediately at her side. Kikyo was gaping in shocked disbelief. He said nothing as he took Kikyo's hand. She said the same as she was pulled from the hall. Once they were out of the hall they could hear Kikyo scream.

"_Don't_ touch me you _filthy, hanyou,"_ was heard through the walls along with a loud smack. One of the younger demonesses was seen running toward the sound. One of the older demons, presumably her father, caught the girl holding her back. She was carried from the room screaming.

"_Please, Daddy, you know I love him," _she cried. No one said anything. The whole hall stood in silence for a few moments.

"Please, everyone. I pray that you will join us for dinner tomorrow night. For now I would wish to continue the dance. Sorry for the disturbance," Taishou said addressing the revelers.

The music picked up then and many returned to their partners from before the episode. Taishou turned towards Kagome then.

"I am sorry, Lady Kagome," Taishou said formally.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lord Taishou. Things happen and no physical harm was done. The issue was resolved and the night will continue," Kagome answered him. She then curtsied graciously. "However, if you will excuse me, I believe I, myself, have had enough excitement for one night."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her leave the hall. Her elegant answer to his fathers apology had struck him with admiration. Not many would give such an answer. He also excused himself and made to follow her. She seemed almost too calm about the whole thing. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. She had gone straight to the private gardens that were off the hall. She was growling low at something. He couldn't tell what and only stood listening. There was someone talking to her but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He slowly made his way toward them out of curiosity but moved more quickly when she litteraly barked at the other person to get off.

He was there almost instantly and found himself pulling Naraku off of the girl. He briefly caught a glimpse of shock in her expression when he glanced at her for a short moment. He found himself growling harshly with Naraku caught in his infamous death grip.

"Leave the Lady alone, Naraku. You will not insult her with your attentions again," Sesshomaru spoke sharply with a slight hint of possesiveness. Why he was allowed to even look upon one of the inu females was confusing.

"She will receive them once I win the lovely lady," Naraku countered with a lust filled gaze toward the lady in question.

"Before you even got a chance I would fight you for mating rights," Sesshomaru heard himself say. He was shocked with himself but quickly recovered adding, "A creature like you will never mate one of the inu ladies if I have anything to do with it."

"We will see Lord Sesshomaru. I believe we are to battle the lady here not each other," he remarked with a sly grin toward Kagome. Sesshomaru did not even dignify him with a reponse before dropping the creature. He swiftly turned to Kagome offering his hand to her politely.

"May I escort you, milady?" he asked elegantly before adding a bit harshly, "So you do not wander helplessly."

"Hn," she made the sound as if mocking him while giving him a quiet glare. "If all you plan on doing is insulting me then I will have to answer no though an escort would prove useful on a walk."

He mentally finched at her words. He had not wanted to insult but when he had tried to not sound so nice it came out as such.

"However, if you promise to keep a civil tongue then you may accompany me," she ammended after a moment. He nodded quietly in aquiesence and followed her through the gardens.

* * *

They walked silently for some time roaming the private gardens. It was a night garden. One where the flowers all opened to bask in the moonlight. He watched her hair shimmer as he followed her. Shen she stopped for a brief moment he quietly held his hand out to her when he reached her side. She raised a questioning brow at him before taking it. Silently, he led her along a path that was not often walked.

He glanced back at her once to see her watching her feet. He thought he saw a her biting her lower lip for a moment before the image was gone. At the first sign of her head rising he turned back to looking forward. He stopped showtly afterward blocking her view for a moment before he turned around and covered her eyes with his hand before leading her further.

She let him lead her through what felt like drapping vines. She listened as the sounds of a stream and a quiet waterfall broke the silence. After a short way in he stopped and led her to sit down. Without any sound she felt him replace his hand with silk. Afterwards for a moment she missed him. He was somewhere nearby but it did not seem that he was next to her. Soon she could hear the crickets and other creatures that sang at night. They didn't stop as she heard him return. It was as if they knew him in this part of the garden. He gracefully sat down beside her before removing the blindfold.

Blinking, she glanced around finding herself sitting on a comfortable wooden bench that rested beneath a willow tree. Faeries were dancing among the leaves of the tree that dangled over the smalle stream that she had heard. One of the roots of the tree seemed to have created a small waterfall that murmured gently. There was spattering of flowers covering some areas beyond the tree. It was all mixed in with the meadow grass beyond. The whole area looked as if nature had designed it with no influence from human or demon except for the simple bench they sat on.

"It's beautiful," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

He heard her say it. It was exactly what he had been hoping to hear. He had taken a risk bring her to this part of the garden. No one knew how to get in except him. He watched as she got up to move in wonder among the faeries. They greeted her like she was an old friend.

It had been his mothers' garden. His father had built the palace when they had mated. She had picked the location. When his father asked why she had pointed to this meadow with the willow tree and told him she wanted it hidden in the gardens where only she and her children could find it.

He granted her wish though she had died before seeing it finished. She had died just after Sesshomaru turned two. His mothers personal hand maid showed him his mothers grave inside the garden when he turned eighteen. He had still been a pup but it was his mothers' wishes. He was old enough to care for it yet young enough to still enjoy it. When he saw it that first time he swore he would only share the garden with his mate. She came back over to him then. She was slightly flushed and giggling. She didn't say a word as she laid her head gently against his shoulder. After a moment she fell asleep with a small contented smile still on her face.

He sat there for a moment watching the faeries as they decorated her dark hair with contrasting flowers. After a while they stopped having arranged her hair in an elegant style that would last till her morning bath. As they flew away he carefully lifted her and jumped to her balcony a few feet away. He laid her on her bed after taking off her two top kimonos leaving her in the silk under gown worn beneath.

He watched her sleeping for a moment before laying a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving her rooms and heading for his own.

* * *

A/N: I know I said it would take longer but I geuss not. I don't think you're going to complain though are you? And I would just like to say that I would prefer not to hear that I need longer chapters. The chapters determine their own length. I do not deliberately control their length. They tell me when to stop and I stop. If you don't like it talk to the chapters not me. Don't know how long till the next one will be up but I'm already working on it. 


	7. Protocol or Courting

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 7 Protocol or Courting

She woke in her own bed. It surprised her. Last night had been wonderful. After the confrontation with Naraku she had spent time with Lord Sesshomaru. He had insulted her when asking but she still consented for some reason. It was a pleasing experience to have company on a walk but still enjoy the silence of being alone. And the garden he had shown her was beautiful. She closed her eyes and stretched herself out to lie remembering its beauty. Her breathing soon became light once more.

* * *

Sango entered Lady Kagomes' room shortly after noon. She did not expect to find her stretched out in the patch of sun that landed on the bed. She quietly made her way to the bed and jumped on beside the demoness.

* * *

Kagome woke abruptly at the movement. She was completely startled looking around to see what had caused it. When she saw one of her handmaids crouched on the bed beside her with a huge grin on her face she broke out laughing. In the next moment she heard a shriek as her other handmaiden, Rin, came bounding in. Each of them immediately grabbed a pillow turning the moment into a large pillow fight. None of them noticed the door still open.

* * *

Sesshomaru was heading back to his rooms from the dojo when he heard the laughter. He saw the door to Lady Kagomes room and stopped to peek inside. He saw the feathers flying to land in the girls' hair and around the room. He stood watching for a bit before clearing his throat to make his presence known. The startled look on their faces was priceless. Thankfully, he had a camera. He quietly snapped a shot of them before speaking.

"You may want to get ready for dinner, milady. It is almost three o'clock in the afternoon and dinner will be served at seven." The two handmaids looked at each other shocked before turning back to Kagome. The young demoness had merely sat there with feathers in her hair staring at him. She shook her slightly after a moment and gave him a small bemused smile.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she answered. She was then pulled away by the two handmaidens who appeared to be panicking. He stood watching for a moment longer before one of them finally realized the door was still open.

"Please excuse us, milord. We must get milady ready," said the taller handmaid. She was quite polite, curtsying, before shutting the door in his face.

He laughed quietly to himself as he continued on to his rooms. He was proud of himself for his _weird_ obsession of carrying a camera around. He now had some wonderful shots of his soon-to-be mate.

He stopped abruptly at the thought but did not berate himself for it as much as he had before. It was ridiculous as he would most likely have to fight another for her if he decided he wanted her. He would prefer to fight her himself. _No matter what, though, she will be ours. _With his beast repeating that in his head he continued on toward his rooms to get ready for dinner. He didn't completely agree with the animal but he didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

* * *

She sat silently as her two handmaidens chatted exuberantly while she bathed. He had stood there having just come from sparing. She knew what a male looked like after such. The thought of seeing him like that, however, had never crossed her mind before. Now she had his image stuck in her head. As she wondered vaguely what he looked like after other things she felt herself blush.

Sango and Rin only giggled openly as if it was in response to what they had been saying. Sango pulled her from the springs at that moment and led her to change. Before long they had her in a long pure black kimono that had blue flames running up the border of the cross section with a matching obi. Rin did her makeup with dark blue eye shadow to match that on her dress. This time her hair was pulled up but separated to two different sides. Each side was held up with black chopsticks that had blue flames painted on them. When they were finished she thanked them before leaving to meet her father.

* * *

Cerberus was again amazed by his daughters' beauty. He had never thought he would have a pup so gorgeous. He was quite glad to see her wearing his colors. All of this was getting him closer to the point where he didn't want to let her go. He had only just found that he even had a daughter and now he would be mating her off. It was necessary. He only wished he had more time to spend with her.

As they got closer to the hall much of the chatter could be heard through the main doors. All of it instantly died the moment he led her through the door.

* * *

He had to hold back a growl as she entered the hall. Everyone turned to gaze at what was his. This would have to change. Hopefully his mating mark would be enough.

* * *

"Dinner is served," was announced by Izayoi as the two entered. It took many of them a moment to actually move toward the dining room. The contending males wanted to follow Kagome. They would all be sitting near each other to promote conversation but the seating was not completely assigned. Only two seats were assigned.

Sesshomaru sat on her right side as he was the heir of the Lord's palace and it was custom for the honored guest to sit on the Lords left side. Kagome inwardly cringed when she Naraku was assigned to her left side though.

She began eating as Lord Taishou began to as was custom but did not say anything. When Koga and Bankotsu began an attempt to bring her into a conversation she responded politely but not much more. She blatantly ignored both Naraku and Menomaru. When the other Inus spoke she was more ready with a response.

One of the inus in particular was very easy to talk to. Karish was an inu from her home country of Egypt. He was a direct descendent of Anubus. To be more accurate, Karish was the son and heir of Anubus. He and Kagome spoke animatedly of their childhood in the country along with the changes that had occurred over the years.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened intently to them speaking. He had always found other countries quite interesting. He made sure to continue watching the others though. When the conversation changed to an Egyptian battle involving demons though, he participated. Kagome seemed to know more than Karish about the battle. It took a moment before he figured out that she had actually fought in it. It had been one of the battles when the Scorpion King had used Anubus' army to try to take Egypt for himself.

"When Anubus found that a female Inu was fighting against his army he focused his officers to try to defeat me. It was difficult but I won. He started concentrating his forces on me without telling the Scorpion King. Thus he ended up losing causing the legend and the curse," Kagome finished explaining her part. "Anubus was furious with me but then requested that I train his officers. I consented for a price."

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I requested for him to train me himself. We continued until I came very close to defeating him. I probably could have is his mate hadn't gone into labor at that moment. Afterward he sent me on my way."

"Why would I not know this?" Karish asked skeptically.

"Are you joking, Karish?" another Inu, Hakul by name, asked in disbelief. "Anubus would never admit to having a female train his strongest officers."

"Might explain why he didn't want me to come," he groused.

"That it might," Hakul agreed. That topic was then dropped but no one picked up another. Sesshomaru was impressed by what he had just found out. This elegant yet feisty demoness was quite strong. To have been trained by Anubus or any demon like him was a dream of many. Anubus and Cerberus along with his father were petitioned often to train the sons of other minor lords. He knew his father rarely took one. Cerberus was known not to take any. He wasn't quite sure about Anubus though.

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshomaru in her peripheral vision. He gave no real sign of emotion as usual, though he was watching everyone at the table. She was thankful for that especially with Naraku on her other side.

She had expected Anubus' son not to be allowed to come at all. Anubus knew her and her mother. The two were sworn enemies. She had never expected Anubus to consent to train her when she had put that as her stipulation to training his officers. It was nice to have gotten the training, though it had been years since then and she had surpassed that training by at least ten fold.

This dinner did not actually seem too bad. So she thought until she felt a hand on her left thigh attempting to pull her skirt up. Rage clouded her gaze as she stood swiftly disrupting the whole hall.

* * *

Naraku watched thoughtfully as he watched the female in her rage. This was what he had wanted to see last night, how she looked enraged. He found it very alluring, though he did notice a few people in the hall shaking with obvious fear.

* * *

Cerberus watched his daughter cautiously. He knew something was not right when his mate had clutched his hand tightly from beside him.

"You _DARE_ touch me in such a way you _disgusting_ spider!" was understood by the inus in the hall as she growled at Naraku. When he saw the demon she was addressing his own anger rose though he did not move. He would let his daughter handle this though that spineless ingrate should be in the deepest pits of the underworld.

* * *

_Naraku only leered at her suggestively and watched. Kagome took that as her answer and made to lunge at the insolent demon but found herself being held by another. She struggled against him intent on getting to her prey. After some time trying to pry herself loose though she started to calm gradually. _She wasn't sure why though. When she was enraged nothing stopped her. She was roughly released but when she turned to find who was holding her no one was there. She only realized later that Sesshomaru was now missing. She turned back towards Naraku with a glare.

"You _ever_ do such a thing again and no one will stop me next time," she warned with an added hiss. It was the only time anyone heard her make a feline sound. With that said, she too left the hall.

* * *

Sesshomaru had gone directly to his mothers' garden. He had never done anything like that before. Never would he comfort any female the way he had in there. Something had him do so though. It had not been for Naraku _that_ was for _damn _sure. Naraku was a slime ball. His beast had been in mind with him to calm _their_ female. He leaned forward, head in his hands, wondering to himself when he decided the female would be his no matter what.

"Thank you," he heard from beyond the draping willow leaves. He looked up to see her placing her hands between the vines and letting herself through. He wondered to himself on the side how she had found her way there. He had blindfolded her before.

"You're welcome," he answered politely. He did not expect to actually mean the words. This woman amazed him. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she sat beside him on the bench. She was a vision in the garden with the fairy lights, _his _vision. No female had ever held his gaze for so long before.

"I love your garden," she said. She seemed to be watching the stars through the willow leaves.

"I'm glad," he responded quietly. They sat in silence for a while, her watching the sky while he watched her. "My mother found it. I wished to show it to my mate when I found her."

He was surprised at himself though it of course did not show on his face. He had not intended on telling her that. She still had the other contenders. The mating battle had not even begun yet.

"That's romantic," she stated somewhat breathily. He figured she either understood, she was entranced by something or she was falling asleep again. It appeared to be a combination of the last two. He silently stood when he heard a small yawn and held out his hand.

"May I escort milady to her rooms?" he asked elegantly. She immediately responded with a demure smile as she placed her hand in his.

"Certainly, milord," she answered with confidence. They went in silence through the halls. As he made to depart he genially brought the back of her hand to his lips.

"Sleep well, Lady Kagome," he said softly before making his departure.

* * *

She watched his retreating back for a moment as he left her at her door. She decided he was either being extremely polite due to protocol or he was actually courting her. Originally, she had thought it was protocol. Now, she wasn't so sure. She sighed quietly to herself deciding she would think on it another time. For now she needed to rest. She would have a practice session with her father tomorrow and the following morning would be her first battle. She believed Hakul was first. She then went and prepared for bed. 


	8. Deception

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 8 Deception

Cerberus had been completely shocked. He had heard things of Taisho's son. All of it had led him to believe the boy to be almost devoid of any emotion except anger. He had never expected to see the boy be so openly affectionate with his daughter. He was pleased especially when he saw him walk her to her rooms last night. Sesshomaru seemed to be courting his daughter.

* * *

Kagome woke early that morning and sent a missive requesting her father to meet her in one of the dojos. Her original plan had been to go each morning but that had been squashed, especially yesterday. This morning it was necessary. Tomorrow would be her first mating battle.

She was sure it was Hakul but she wasn't positive. There weren't very many males to choose from though. She knew Hakul and Karish were two of the inus besides Sesshomaru. Koga and Bankotsu didn't seem too bad to be with either. She was determined to defeat both Naraku and Menomaru. There was a fourth inu as well though. She had never seen him before. She hadn't seen any of the others before either though.

This fourth inu had not told her his name. He was a good looking male. Although most of the males she was fighting against looked good. As she thought about it the only bad looking demon she'd seen was Naraku and he wasn't even _that_ bad.

Fourth was different though. There was something about him that just bugged her. It didn't seem like a huge deal but it was still puzzling. A knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. She finished dressing before answering to find Sesshomaru standing there.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome," he greeted cordially. She felt slightly foolish standing before him in her training gear. The feeling was so slight though that it just barely managed to register. She refused to let such a small feeling show either.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," she said in return. She noticed her was also dressed in training gear and a brow rose in question.

"I was wondering if you would spar with me." Sesshomaru asked. He didn't seem to miss a step.

"The mating contestants are not supposed to spar together before their battle, though. It is against tradition," she answered slightly shocked at his request.

"Very true, milady." He seemed to be closer than he was before as if somewhere in their conversation he had taken a step or two toward her though she had not noticed it before. His tone became huskier as he spoke again. "Perhaps I meant another type of sparing."

His breath played gently against her ear as she backed herself against her closed door that she could _not_ remember closing. Her voice was slightly breathy as she responded. "_That_ sparing is forbidden before the mating ceremony."

She drew in her breath sharply as his tongue had darted out briefly to caress the edge of her ear. Her palms lay flat on the door behind her back. For some reason she could not move. She felt paralyzed. His tongue continued stroking gently. She shuddered and almost let out a heated moan but bit her lip to stop. She could not hold back her next moan as he drew her earlobe into his mouth. His hand reached behind her neck to pull her closer. He then started lightly scratching an erotic pattern on the column of her neck.

A vague though started in her mind that he needed to stop. The idea gradually became stronger and she began asking him to stop in a bare whisper. She could barely hear herself and gradually got louder though he was still going. She said it loud enough for him to hear this time, "Please stop."

He did not stop completely though. His mouth stopped playing with her ear and began moving slowly down the side of her neck. She got very annoyed with herself as she began to beg for him to stop. Her anger escalated as he continued ignoring her please. In a moment of rage she pushed him away roughly with a warning growl. Naraku looked down at her with a leering grin.

Her expression closed entirely at seeing his face. Disgust at herself was top at her list of feelings but she had locked up her emotions when her face had changed. He was then laughing at her. Rage was trying to burst through her barriers but they were too strong.

She did channel her rage though and brought it into the force of her kick as she lifted her knee sharply between his legs. He grimaced lightly as he backed away a few steps.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood slightly behind Cerberus watching the scene. He had begun walking towards Kagome the moment they had turned the corner and he had seen Naraku on her. Cerberus had stopped him with only an arm in front across his chest. He glared at Cerberus who merely looked at him with a firm glance before turning back to watch.

Sesshomaru then turned his glare on Naraku in time to watch him get pushed away and then kicked in his pride. He grinned instantly at the slimes pain but lost a very brief battle for control over his beast as the spider grabbed Kagome tightly pulling her to him and locking her in a kiss. Cerberus did not even try to stop him this time.

* * *

Cerberus was shocked that Naraku had not really been affected by her kick. He knew his daughters strength now. This did not seem right. He watched as Sesshomaru ripped the spider demon off of her. It was oddly fascinating as the young lord seemed to have lost control and was now strangling Naraku roughly. His daughter was looking on with an expression of apt terror. He had never thought he would see her like this. She seemed like the strongest person he knew.

* * *

She watched the two demons. She had never expected to see someone who barely knew her to go ballistic just to protect her. Her fear for him showed. She had not meant for it to get loose but it had. As she realized the fight was turning in Naraku's favor her anger began building into the fury of a god's wrath. She could only channel a gods' wrath because of her mother. It was because of this that she knew her mother was powerful.

Her rage soon boiled over to take control of the situation. A bright whip of dark light flared out of her right hand to separate the two. She calmly walked to the center to stand between the two facing Naraku.

"_You will desist this behavior you spineless cow. I do not wish for your attentions and sadly I cannot battle you until the scheduled day. Until then I suggest you do not test my wrath,"_ she said with ice lacing her tone. With that said she let her whip snap him out of a nearby window. None of them noticed as he landed in a manure pile quite a ways off.

* * *

_He watched her standing there. She was breathing heavily with her rage. He had no idea what she was upset with though it might be that despicable arachnid. She needed to be calm though. He didn't know why but it was important to calm her down. Without any further thought he moved up to her and, wrapping his arms around her, began a comforting sound. _

Cerberus watched his daughter relax in the western heirs arms. This was why she had calmed so quickly last night as well. He was pretty sure that this was the case anyway. He did not mind the idea though. He sincerely hoped that nothing ruined this.

* * *

Kagome relaxed in his arms letting loose her own sound of comfort. She felt Sesshomaru relax. She had not expected to find someone to mate who would appeal to her beast as well. She and her beast were now both determined to gain a match with him. It would be quite entertaining and she would hopefully be made to submit to him. It would be an exhilarating experience.

* * *

A/N: Just thought I would let you know that if you hadn't figured it out yet, the italicized words are normally the beasts point of view. Unless it's just talking then it's mainly just because they are really mad. Enjoy. 


	9. First Battle

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 9 First Battle

He had watched them set up the field the day before after he had left Kagome. It had calmed him considerably to just hold her after the incident with Naraku. Her father had not said anything to him of the incident. Cerberus had seemed like he would be protective of her. Instead the elder demon had only stood and watched. When Sesshomaru had asked him later why he had been ignored. He was not happy with the experience.

Naraku had not tried again that night though when Sesshomaru had confronted the spider demon he had denied the whole thing entirely. He had not believed the ingrate. He had seen the wretch there with his own eyes. There was no one else he knew who could shift their likeness to his. Naraku had been seen doing this though he denied having the ability.

Sesshomaru pulled himself from his thoughts at the announcement of Kagome's presence. He watched as she entered the arena. She wore her warriors garb from the fight with her father. She would be fighting her first contender, Bankotsu. He was the only human in the bunch. The only things that allowed him to participate were his markings. They announced his status in the demon realm. Any other human would never be allowed to mate a demoness. 

Bankotsu entered the arena on the other end. He wore traditional warriors garb without the armor. He also carried his large sword that had made his name known. No one knew how the human had lived through the centuries. It was known he was not a demon yet he was still around.

* * *

Kagome watched him carefully. She had heard of this human. Anyone in the demon culture had heard of this human who lived as long as he would be known when only demons lived so long. She had thought she would be fighting Hakul first but no one wanted to give this human prestige over any demon. 

* * *

The signal for battle to begin went off. Bankotsu was the first to move. He carried his sword easily and swiped at her. She jumped easily out of the way and landed on the humans head. She held herself up quite well on one foot making it seem to him that she had just disappeared. He spun around looking for her. When he eventually got the idea to look up he found her smiling down at him with a teasing wave. Many in the crowd laughed. Bankotsu's rage grew. He did not appreciate being laughed at.

Kagome smirked as she jumped to the ground facing the human. He glared at the woman. Everyone watched as the human began fighting. It was pretty one sided. Bankotsu continued trying to hit her but she was dodging every attack effortlessly. At one point she let out a loud yawn as if she was bored with the whole thing. Many laughed yet again.

* * *

Sesshomaru was tempted to smile himself at her antics. He hid it quite well though there were a couple of times when he almost burst out laughing. The first had been when she waved at the human from his head. It was all very amusing he thought.

He watched as at one point she knocked the sword from his hand and held it away from him. She then managed to accomplish a classic move. Her second move that almost had him laughing. She stood holding her arm out straight with the palm of her hand on his forehead as he attempted to run toward her to get his sword back.

The whole crowd was then laughing. It was like watching those old silent black and white movies. He caught sight of Cerberus laughing while nodding his head in approval. She then pretended to _accidentally_ let him escape and put on the shocked expression they had actually used in those silent films with her hand covering her mouth. He did start laughing then.

* * *

The whole crowd went silent as one persons' laugh lifted above theirs. She turned to find where it came from. It was such a rich deep laugh that left her breathless to know she was the cause. When she found the source she was amazed. She noticed everyone staring in shock as he slowly silenced himself. She gave him a huge grin when he looked at her. Oddly enough he gave her a small smile in return.

* * *

It was that moment that Bankotsu decided to attack. He apparently thought to catch her off gaurd while her attention was focused on the prince. His plan backfired though. Once Sesshomaru had given her a slight smile her focus had shifted back to the battle.

As Bankotsu raced toward her she jumped gracefully away and landed on his back. He then proceeded to race around the arena all the while trying to buck the demoness off. Sesshomaru growled lightly at the contact between the two but could not help laughing quietly with the rest.

* * *

Taishou thought it was hilarious, though he was not pleased that the girl had turned the battle into a circus act. She needed to either make Bankotsu submit or kill him. With a silent wave all laughter ceased. He saw the demoness look up at him and knew when she had gotten the message. A determined look had settled on her face as she turned to her opponent.

* * *

From that point on the battle was serious. She took over attacking making quick swiped with her sword connecting every time. Bankotsu could not defend against her speed. Once she had him on the ground weak from blood loss she turned back to the crowd of demons.

"This is pathetic," she roared. "I am called to fight this weakling for mating rights? I told you lord Taishou that the last demon I had defeated was Sherin. Did you now believe me and so put me against this human?"

Everyone looked to Taishou. It seemed the girl thought the Lord questioned her honor.

"I am sorry for the lack of challenge Lady Kagome but I assure you I do believe that you defeated my general. This human is stronger than Sherin. As all the rest are stronger then him progressively. Perhaps Hakul will serve as a better challenge tomorrow. Before then though," Taishou informed her before turning to Bankotsu. "Do you submit Bankotsu or do you wish for death?"

There was silence over the arena for a moment as the crowd looked down at the human. He knelt quietly on the arena floor and took a moment before answering. "I have lived long enough, I choose death."

* * *

Everyone was shocked at the humans' decision. Yes, it was more honorable than submitting to a female. It was just the demons had never expected this behavior from a human. Then again, this one had lived among demons for the last millennia. He was to be given the honorable death of the ancient samurai. Kagome, as the one to defeat him, was the one given the honor to grant peace to Bankotsu. Before she performed the deed though, Kagome wished to say some last things to the human. She knelt gracefully before him.

"I do not kneel before you in complete submission, Lord Bankotsu, though if I had to I would not feel shamed by the fact a human defeated me," she began speaking loud enough for all to hear how she would honor him. "You are far more honorable than many demons I have met. It is for this reason that I beg your forgiveness for humiliating you in front of so many in the way that I did. I hope you are willing to accept my apology."

The crowd stood still with anticipation. Any other female, or male really for that matter, would never apologize for that kind of behavior towards a human. For any demon to apologize in any way to a human meant the demon considered them in the same league. It was a very unusual happening.

* * *

Bankotsu looked at the demoness confused for a moment. Though he had been welcomed among the demons for his power and longevity never once had one of them treated him like a member of the pack.

"Apology accepted and Thank you, milady," he answered kneeling before her. His head was bowed slightly in submission. No one said a word at his actions. He looked up at the lady before him and saw shock in her eyes.

"Do you still wish for peace Lord Bankotsu?" she asked using the title only she had ever connected with his name. For a moment he just stared up at her watching the afternoon sun play with her plaited black locks. The gentle wind was now pulling a few strands out to play with though none had come out during their battle.

"Yes, milady, I do," he stated. Some thought him finished and waited for the death blow until he continued, "Though before I take my death, I would that you allow me to serve you as a guard until you find your mate. Then I will take my life by your hand if I have succeeded and by my own should I fail."

* * *

The arena fell silent waiting for her response. This was an unusual request. Sesshomaru watched intently knowing she would take the humans offer. He knew that there were only two ways this human could die and they were both traditional among the samurai. This had all become very interesting.

"I accept," she announced. The whole of the audience sheered letting their agreement be known. Sesshomaru smiled to himself in relief thankful her was correct in his assumption. His future mate now had a guard to keep away unwanted attentions.


	10. Reality Check

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 10 Reality Check?

There was normally a day of rest between each battle but Taishou had already promised the girl that the next would actually be the next day. Sesshomaru watched her as she intermixed with those who helped to run his fathers palace. All of the staff took to her right away and none looked askance that Bankotsu trailed silently behind her the whole way. As she headed towards the private gardens he left his work to join her.

He caught Bankotsu just as he was about to enter as well. "Why don't you take a break? I can escort Lady Kagome for a moment."

"Milady?" Bankotsu questioned as Kagome had turned back to them at hearing Sesshomaru's voice.

"It's all right. I'll be fine with him," she answered his underlying question. As the human left he made his way to walk beside her. They walked in silence for a ways heading again towards his private garden. She was smiling gently to herself. It appeared to him as if she knew something others didn't. It piqued his curiosity as he walked with her.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked as they walked past the willow to the fields. She glanced up at him, her smile wider.

"I can make you laugh," she answered. He smirked slightly at that. When she saw a slight pout appeared on her face. "You don't believe me."

It was a statement so he felt no real reason to respond even though it was untrue. At least he though so until she ran further into the garden. A thought crossed his mind that he had upset her somehow. Though it was undignified he ran after her. He enjoyed chasing her. It was a challenge to his beast. Not many females would include the beast in their courting anymore.

* * *

She kept running from him in the meadow hiding behind any shrubs or trees so she could peek back at him. She was hoping to find a way to get behind him in the chase but it did not seem to be working so far. Once she hid behind the willow tree she lost sight of him. She waited thinking it was a trick to get her out in the open. That was until he jumped down on her from the branches above. They rolled down the hill opposite the small stream laughing the whole way. She landed on top straddling his waist as he continued laughing. She stared down at him watching as he laughed with a small smile on her face. As he began to calm down she reached down and started tickling his sides making him laugh once more.

* * *

She finally relented allowing him to catch his breath. Once he was calm again he took control flipping the girl to her backside and began torturing her in the same way. She laughed uncontrollably trying to stop him physically though it wasn't doing her much good. He just grinned evilly down at her.

"M-mercy," she managed to gasp out. "Mercy, please."

"If you insist," he said calmly as his actions ceased. He watched her as she was attempting to catch her breath. He looked down at her with a smug smile.

"I… told you… I could… make you laugh," she said with a smirk between breaths. He gently licked the tip of her nose before standing and pulling her with him. Her smirk had dropped to a serene smile then. That was until her leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"_Run_."

* * *

They spent the next few hours playing in the clearing as if they were pups. The laughter of the two could be heard across the palace grounds. Cerberus smiled to himself as he sat in Taishou's study. He had a very strong suspicion that their children would be mates by the time all this was over. It was an interesting thought.

* * *

Taishou knew Cerberus was in the room. His secretary had let the Lord of the Underworld in on his command. With all the excitement of the last week he had temporarily forgotten what year it was. The events had made it seem like the feudal era once again. He wished it was as life would have been so much simpler but that was not to be. The girl had reminded him of that with her antics in the arena. At the moment he was finishing off some paperwork for West corp. It was a computer company he had taken charge of not long ago. It had been doing just fine in the hands of its human founders but he had bought it from the elderly owners to allow the business to continue as they had no heirs. It was now only competing with the American company of Microsoft. At one point he had been tempted to change the name from West to Taishou but had decided to leave it. After all he was Lord of the '_West_.'

With on last signature he turned to face Cerberus. The elder demon lord stood staring down at the gardens. It was then that he heard his eldest sons' laughter echoing rich through the grounds. When he made it to the window to find his son it did not surprise him to see the boy in his mothers' garden. The sight of his '_Ice Prince_' of a son running around the meadow with the young demoness as if he was a pup was what shocked him.

"You see how they get along?" Cerberus asked with a slight chuckle from his position next to him. He nodded in agreement as he was too stunned to speak. "We may have a joining of our families soon."

Taishou again only nodded in agreement. The two fathers stood watching their pups for a time before moving away from the window to discuss business.

* * *

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day with the demoness. He was now escorting her to her quarters. She had a gentle smile playing on her lips. The moonlight was playing with her dark hair making it shine in a dazzling way. He smiled himself letting her see as they reached her rooms.

Her smile brightened as he turned her towards him. He stared at her a moment wishing he could kiss her. It was too soon though. Naraku had only recently mimicked him to do the same thing. He did not wish to anger her in any way.

He did lean towards her though. Her body tensed as he had thought it would but he only nuzzled the top of her head gently. She relaxed then and responded accordingly. As he pulled away he brought her hand to his lips as he bowed over it. His gaze never left hers though. With that done he smiled gently.

"Good night, milady," he whispered softly.

"Good night, milord," she responded in kind. He stood watching as she entered her chambers. Once the door closed he made his way to his own rooms for the night.

* * *

He turned away walking in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. A low growl escaped him as he wandered the halls. The girl must be his. Sesshomaru was the '_Ice Prince_.' He should never be able to win the girl the way he was. He knew he needed to further his plans the moment he had heard the dogs laugh echo through the stadium that morning. It was obvious then that the two had connected somehow. He then slammed his fist into the large oak standing before him. She _would_ be his. _Nothing_ would stop him. He smirked wickedly to himself before he turned to make his way to the rooms allotted to him. The girl would be his. And now he had a plan to accomplish this.


	11. Insult and Dominance

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 11: Insult and Dominance

She stood in the center of the arena once again. Her fighting garb was a dark crimson red with a black dragon seemingly wrapped around her. Many were confused as to why she would wear such elaborate fighting garments. It gave her confidence though. That was important to her. It was also because she knew they were watching. Her father and all potential males were watching her every move.

Now she was waiting patiently to fight Hakul. It was important that she defeat him. Her beast was insisting on mating Lord Sesshomaru. _She_ would not settle for anyone else. Kagome had agreed though. It had taken some work on Sesshomaru's part but his recent actions had helped her beast to convince her. They were not ready to submit yet though. These mating battles must be dealt with first. _She_ knew who would be good for them but was still not ready to yield to anyone.

It was then announced that both fighters were in the arena. She brought herself out of her thoughts abruptly to bring herself to the fight. Hakul stood in front of her, a determined look set on his face. It did not really surprise her. All the demons who were contending for her were determined. They all wanted her for some reason or another. It didn't matter to her though. She and her beast had already decided who they wanted to mate with. They had to defeat all the others first though.

* * *

Hakul struck at the very moment the battle was signaled to commence. His intention was to catch her off guard as she appeared to be lost in thought. This strategy did not appear to be working though. She had immediately jumped behind him and caught him from behind with her blade as she turned swiftly to face him. It was unimportant that his back was turned though she did not attack again right off. She stood waiting patiently for him to face her again.

He let loose a loud growl. It was then noticed that her first strike had actually been a fatal wound. His beast had taken over and gave away his biggest secret.

* * *

Kagome roared in anger. Her beast was fighting to be released but she would not allow it. This was an insult. First they put her against a human and now a hanyou that claimed to have pure blood. She was not prejudiced like many demons but she knew she was more powerful than any Halfling. The thought that they would knowingly put her against them outraged her. This would not be tolerated.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou continued to try and defeat the demoness. Hakul was sloppy whether his demon was in control or not though. It did not take her long to win. The half-demons' final attempt to confuse her ended with her hand through his chest holding his still beating heart. With her teeth bared staring into the hanyous' dimming eyes she clenched her hand into a fist destroying any chance the hanyou may have had to heal.

His expression remained impassive as he watched the woman turn to his father. She was growling darkly with her eyes tinged pink. His beast was ready to take over. _He_ knew if she lost control that _he_ would be needed to calm her just as _she_ would be needed to calm him.

* * *

"You dare to insult me once more with _this_?" Kagome hissed though it was obvious everyone heard.

"I swear I did not know he was hanyou, Lady Kagome," Taishou answered. His voice sounded calm. She could sense the fear though. Even though Taishou only emitted a little it was overwhelming her still.

"_HA!_" she spat in disbelief. "If you would have merely checked his aura you would have known. Or has your clan forgotten this Taishou? If I were you I would sincerely pray to Kami that no more half-breeds appear against this Kagome within these arena walls."

With that said she threw the heart of the now deceased hanyou at Taishous' feet. Taishou quickly took a step back before he realized it. With a look of disgust written plain on her face she swept out of the stadium. At the end Cerberus was glad he had already established his dominance of her.

* * *

Sesshomaru had immediately followed her. She was making her way to his garden as he thought she would. He did not want her to destroy it though. He quietly came up behind her to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Only when she turned to him with her eyes completely red did he realize how bad this was.

* * *

_She growled hotly. Nothing should have touched her. This male would not calm her. She knew that was what he intended. It would not be happening though. She had complete control for the first time in the last two centuries. That damnable cage would not hold her again._

_She turned to him with a glare and slashed out at him. He dodged of course. Why did it not surprise her? She had been courting him. Yes, she had agreed to the courting if only to see if the final male was worth her time even. She would fight in at least one of these battles. _

_She continued fighting him. He dodged all her moves. Her anger continued to rise. With a fierce determination she continued and he continued to avoid her attacked not even bothering to actually block._

* * *

He did not wish to actually fight her but he was having a slight problem while he was just trying to avoid her rapid attacks. He realized if she changed during their battle he would need to change as well. He needed to defeat her officially but not here. In a swift decision her merged with his beast.

_They began fighting back though not in any way to harm her. He dodged her attack and made grabs for her trying to subdue her. She avoided many of them. Finally he managed to catch her arm and pull her against him. He had her back to him with his claws at her throat as if he would rip her throat out. That was not his intention though._

_"Recede now," he demanded. He received a harsh growl of refusal. It appeared to him that her beast had not been released in quite some time. This would need to be remedied. Unless a female subdued her beast for a reason. With a harsh growl of his own he struggled with her to bring her beneath him on the ground. He straddled her waist and was baring his teeth._

_"Recede," he insisted using his beasts' voice this time._

_"No," she replied as she continued struggling against him. He had wanted to avoid this but it appeared she would not give him a choice. Once he had a stronger hold on her he leaned forward putting his fangs on her throat. Now he felt as well as heard the defiant growl running through her._

_"You will submit then," he growled fiercely. She was silenced by his announcement though he could not immediately sense her submission. He growled fiercely as he brought his mouth closed more to add a harsher pressure to her throat.

* * *

_

_She clenched her teeth wishing to resist. This was not how her submission was supposed to go. He had not even fought her that much. It had been more of a wrestling match than a mating battle. He was a possible mate but this was not how things should be going. She felt his fangs increasing pressure yet again as they now broke the skin protecting the veins in her throat. Instinct told her she could not break free. The only option other than submission was currently death. Death was an option she refused to even think of. Besides the male would be a strong mate to have made her submit so easily. She would have to be sure to defeat all the males before him but that should not be a problem. With that thought and defying her other half she turned her neck to him to show her submission._

* * *

_He lifted his head brushing his nose along her jaw as he did so to show his acknowledgement. She did not immediately make eye contact when he looked down at her as was proper. He watched for a moment as they lay there and saw the moment she looked at him before she slipped unconscious._

With a soft sigh he allowed his beast to retreat. He gently laid his head in the curve of her throat breathing in her scent of night lilies. The scent was unexpected. The night lily had disappeared long ago as if it had never existed. A small smile graced his lips as he breathed deeply to take in her rich scent before he fell asleep still laying on top of her.


	12. Affection

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 12 Affection

Sesshomaru woke first though he did not wish to. The noise and commotion coming from outside the garden ruined any chance he had of returning to sleep. He inhaled deeply the scent of night lilies and, smiling to himself, snuggled deeper into the scent. As he did so he felt a hand brought up to pet his hair. It had a calming effect though it also made him realize where he was. He slowly lifted his head to look at the demoness beneath him. She was awake. She met his eyes calmly though he did catch a slight flicker of defiance. It was brief but he was glad to see it. She would still fight him in the mating battles.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke softly. He raised an elegant brow in question waiting for her to continue. "I believe they are looking for me."

"Let them look," he said with a gentle smile. He brought a hand down gently pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She gave him a slightly confused look as he let his hand run through the rest of her hair. He leaned his weight to one side of her as he brought his hand back up to caress gently along the side of her neck. She arched her neck to receive more of the caress as her eyes fluttered closed. He ran his claw softly back down her neck and gently traced the collar of her haori. She gave a soft sigh relishing the attention. She wished to agree with her beast and just lay there receiving the attention. She knew she could not do that though. Her father would not approve and as he was her primary alpha to her for defeating her in battle his approval was essential.

"We must stop, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered trying to escape from the content stupor he had placed her in. "My father would not approve."

He stopped then to just look at her. He didn't want to stop but she was right. Her father would not approve. His would not either. Both of their parents were important. Traditions had to be upheld. If not there would be many problems.

"You're right," he said with a sigh. He stood then and reached down a hand to help her stand. Neither said a word as they made their way out of the secluded gardens together. His father stood silently outside the entrance of the private gardens. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly halting Kagome just behind him. She stood quietly with her head slightly bent towards the ground. "Father?"

Taishou kept a blank look on his face watching the two. He gave a slight discreet sniff before turning and beckoning them both to follow him. He led them to his study where he sent one of the servants to find Cerberus and bring him there. Taishou did not say anything for a moment. He just watched as both children sat in the chairs in front of his desk. He did not fail to notice that she sat closer to his son than was usual.

"Lady Kagome, would you excuse us for a moment?" Taishou asked gesturing toward the door. "You may come back in a moment. Just wait outside the door please."

She stood bowing her head demurely to them both before leaving the room. He did not miss his son watching her retreat closely either. He waited calmly till his heirs attention returned to him.

"What happened after the battle with Hakul, Sesshomaru?" he asked hoping his son would answer willingly.

"Nothing of supreme importance, father," was the response. Taishou growled harshly at that.

"If it is not of great importance then why is _your_ scent on her?" Taishou bit out with a tinge of anger. Sesshomaru did not lose his normal cold façade.

"I calmed her beast in the only way that I found possible," Sesshomaru finaly appealed to his father. Taishou made a slight movement indicating for Sesshomaru to continue. "I made her submit."

Taishou stared at his son. Nothing like this should have happened. He had not known Hakul was hanyou. The boys father had assured him the boy was pure demon. He was Sherin's brother. The boy was known to be more powerful than his general. Sherin had never been able to make his younger brother to submit. Or at least Sherin had said he had never made his brother submit. It did not matter now though. The fact that the boy had been hanyou had infuriated the girl to the point of letting her beast free. And his son had made her submit. This did not bode well. The other males would not want her if she had submitted to one who was not her father. The mating battles were supposed to continue tomorrow morning. He hoped Cerberus would know a solution.

It was then that the servant returned with Lord Cerberus. The Gaurdian of the Underworld was furious. Taishou soon understood when he saw the Lord's daughter behind him. Her head seemed to be even lower than before. Cerberus turned a brimstone gaze upon Taishou's son though he did not speak immediately. Taishou quickly dismissed his servant to allow the discussion to begin.

"What is the meaning of this, _boy_?" Cerberus asked with a scathing tone as he gestured toward his daughter behind him. Taishou watched as his sons gaze turned colder at the obvious accusation.

"I have done nothing to dishonor you daughter, Lord Cerberus," the young inu demon answered the underlying question.

"Then why, pray tell, does she smell of you and you smell of her submission, _pup_?" Cerberus barked out. A slight tinge of red rimmed his eyes cluing in to his escalating fury.

"I could not make her beast receed willingly so I forced her to submit. It was nothing more than a wrestling match similar to those between pups," Sesshomaru answered quietly.

"You could have come for me, her father and alpha."

"Forgive me Lord Cerberus, but there was not time to do so." Cerberus only stared at him with his teeth clenched while the furious red continued to bleed into his eyes.

"There is always time,_" _Cerberus spat ferociously.

"_Father_," Kagome spoke forcefully having had enough of her alpha discreetly insinuating that Lord Sesshomaru was not worthy of her submission. Cerberus looked to his daughter sharply willing her to silence but the girl still had defiance that ran strong through her. "Would you have rather I ran rampant through the lands tearing them apart while he ran for _you_ to come force _me_ to submission with another _bloody_ battle?"

Cerberus opened his mouth to silence his daughter. He knew she spoke the troth but he did not wish to listen. She continued before he could speak.

"My beast would not have waited patiently for _you_ to come and subdue _me_. _She_ would have run furiously through the lands destroying all who crossed her path. Even _you,_ father. You may be able to make _me_ submit but not _her_. You have only fought against _me_ never _her_. _She_ convinced _me_ to respond to Lord Sesshomaru. If _she_ had not half of this island, _at least,_ would have already been destroyed. Would you rather have had that than for me to have a secondary alpha?" she paused for a short breath before continuing. "If so I will relinquish my submission though the next time my beast and I are angered enough for her to be released she will _not_ submit. It would be as if I had turned 250 years sooner than you could prepare for."

All eyes in the room turned to Cerberus then as he stared at his insolent daughter. He knew she was right. A females beast would only submit to its chosen mate. If she submitted and then relinquished that submission before the mating ritual then her beast would submit to no one. He knew all of this though many did not anymore. But he also knew that his daughter had five more battles before she would fight Sesshomaru. This could not go well.

She was watching him. As were the others in the room. Taishou and his son. He knew there was only one solution. He did not like it but it was either that or destroy his own daughter. He growled softly at the thought. There was no way he could destroy his own daughter. Especially not after he had just found out about her.

"No," he answered quietly. "I will not lose you so soon."

No one spoke as Cerberus bowed his head in defeat. The silence became deafening. Kagome frowned quietly. She did not wish to see her father like this. The events that had occurred to cause this could not be undone. If she did not mate before her 250th year the world would know the terror her beast would bring. If she had not submitted to Sesshomaru last night it would have happened then.

"Then I cannot relinquish my submission father," she responded gently as she walked up to him to nuzzle her head under his chin. It was the first sign of affection she had given him and with a smile breaking through he pulled her to him. He held his daughter tight knowing he would not lose her now.

Taishou sat silently watching the whole thing. He was glad to know the lands would be safe from her wrath. It was well past the darkest hour now though and the next battle would begin midmorning tomorrow. With a regretful sigh he rose to break the cherished moment.

"I am sorry, Lord Cerberus," he began. Both father and daughter looked to him. "It is late and the battle begins midmorning tomorrow. Perhaps it is time to turn in."

Cerberus only nodded before leading his daughter from the room. Taishou watched them leave before he turned to his son. "You would do well to make sure she comes to no harm while within your care from now on. If you do not it will not be me that you have to deal with."

Sesshomaru only nodded silently to his father before leaving for his own chambers. He would be sure to do as his father said. No one would harm his intended.


	13. Dishonor

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 13 Dishonor

The third battle was here. They were all going faster than normal and were closer together. Kagome was still quite impatient though. Her first two battles had been pathetic. First she had battled Bankotsu. He had been amusing but still he was nowhere near her caliber. He at least had honor though. Then Hakul had been even more pathetic. The hanyou had no lasted more than ten minutes. She was getting bored with these battles. They were not worth her time. Yet here she was waiting for this cursed wolf she was supposed to fight. He was late. The battle was supposed to begin midmorning. It was now past noon. Taishou had sent his generals second in command to find the boy. She was not pleased. Her father had made her bathe thoroughly before to try to hide her new scent from the wolf. Her efforts now appeared to be pointless. The wolf appeared to have turned tail and run. If these battles continued as such she might as well just skip ahead and battle Lord Sesshomaru.

A slight commotion could be heard coming from near the surrounding forest then. It was impossible to figure out what was being said as the voices were all talking at the same time but everyone could tell that there were three voices, one of them being female. The trio eventually entered the arena. Both Koga and the female seemed to be sloppily dressed as if they had decided to only dress themselves halfway for the day or had been trying to take their clothes off. The inu demon that had been sent for the wolf prince stood between the two and Lord Taishou. Kagome stood beneath his seat on the arena floor.

"Forgive the delay, milord. I found them in the mating spring within the Forest," the second announced. His face was impassive but all heard the slight tinge of disgust. Taishou's face lit up with fury at hearing this. Kagome merely let her long bangs cover her face and seemingly stood waiting patiently.

"Prince Koga," Taishou said, his voice booming across the stadium. The wolf looked up to Taishou with a determined gaze. "Would you care to explain why you felt it necessary to insult Lady Kagome in such a fashion?"

The wolf prince only stood there. Kagome lifted her head to reveal her pink rimmed eyes at the answering silence.

"You pathetic ookami," Kagome spoke causing a slight stir in the gathered audience. "You come to Lord Taishou's court under the pretense of fighting for my submission so that you may mate me only to spurn the day of out battle and what for? So that you may mate another in Lord Taishou's own mating springs without even having obtained his permission. May I remind you _Prince_ Koga that to spurn a mating battle is dishonorable and highly insulting?"

Her voice rang across the arena floor growing in intensity with every spoken word. Sesshomaru stood discreetly behind his father watching the female carefully. He hoped he would not have to calm her in front of them all. She still had four more battles other than the one with himself after this.

"Because of your idiocy you have not only dishonored yourself but also this woman. You have as well insulted Lord Taishou who has been so gracious as to hold this event on his lands and allow you to participate. I am insulted myself for finding that I was scheduled to fight a conniving coward." Kagome spoke calmly though her anger showed in her ever darkening red rimmed eyes. "And you have nothing to say for yourself?"

Silence rang among the pillars of the old age stadium as all eyes turned to watch the wolf. He was expected to answer the question but gave no sign of responding. Kagome turned away with a derisive snort.

"I see I have no reason to battle today. The wolf would rather turn coward and just chase his tail," she remarked as she made her way towards the exit of the arena. Everyone's eyes turned to Koga as he had visibly stiffened when she turned her back on him. Taishou could tell she had delivered the insult intentionally. It appeared she wished for a fight no matter the reason behind it.

Koga let loose an angry growl bringing her attention back to him. She calmly looked back over her shoulder to see the wolf with his hackles raised. She had intentionally insulted him. No demon wished to have another turn their back on them. It signified that you were not worthy of the others attention as well as to deny them of any respect. And for her to call him a coward that chased his tail was just downright low. She knew it too, which is why she gave him a rather bored look when she looked back at him.

"You bitch," said a feminine voice. The female the wolf had been going to mate made her way angrily to the dark haired inu. "You have to insult every male you've battled?"

Kagome stood with her back to the girl. She had no reason to speak to this woman.

"I've watched your battles. Every time you have insulted the male in some way. You pay no mind to whether or not they may actually be honorable or more powerful than you. You merely insult them to anger them. You insult their pride to the point where they become reckless. They focus only on the need to put you in your place. You're the one who's pathetic." Kagome let the female speak. The thought crossed her mind that she would apparently get some kind of fight today. She calmly turned back to the arena floor so that she would be facing the other woman.

"So, I was scheduled to fight a male that could not even stand up for himself. He had to have a female make a comeback for him," Kagome snorted out. "  
I'm sorry to disappoint you but these males insulted me first. I gave honor and respect where it was due with Bankotsu. He now stands by me diligently despite my making a fool of him during our battle. Hakul, though possibly unintentionally, insulted me by claiming the status of pure blood. Finally, your wolf prince has insulted me by not announcing a relinquishment of his place in these battles. He also made the biggest insult by going to mate you when he should have been her to battle for mating rights over me. Instead I had to wait while one of Taishou's men went to find him. Would that not be insulting to you? And now you are insulting his honor by speaking for him rather than allow him to defend his honor and your own himself."

"How is my honor in need of defense?" the younger demoness asked vehemently.

"Your honor is insulted by the fact that he intended to claim you as a mate without relinquishing his intended claim to me. Also you insult yourself as because of this you make it seem that you are nothing more than a common whore. Does no one know the meaning of honor now?" Kagome said everything with a calm demeanor while she watched both wolves to gauge their reactions. She was merely stating facts. The fact that they were insulting and condescending did not bother her one bit. She had come here today for a battle. She did not care what the reasons were behind the fight so long as she got one at this point. The wolf had wasted three hours of her time.

Everyone watched as the trio stood there. The female turned her gaze back to her would be mate to see him trembling with rage. Her eyes widened fearfully as she watched him clench and unclench his fists with every breath as he stood there. After a moment of being frozen in place she ran to the soldier that had led her and the wolf prince to the arena. She was then led to the relative safety that lay outside the stadium walls.

Kagome merely stood there with a blank expression that was void of any and all emotions. When Koga brought his gaze up to look at the demoness that insulted him he felt that if a look had any powers hers would be to freeze and he would now be an ice cube. He knew the saying normally went 'if looks could kill' but she was not giving him a death glare. Instead it was the coldest stare her ever seen on anyone save Sesshomaru. Koga would not give up though. So, channeling all his anger he charged. He managed to ram the demoness but she just executed an agile flip that ended with her landing on her feet not her back as was intended.

The wolf's determination rose at that. He played every trick her knew trying to get the dog on her back. He would charge her from every side; throw punches and kicks, attempt choke slams, all of them futile. He finally managed to catch her off guard once when he drew his sword but instead of using it to fight he threw it, piercing the fabric of her haori that billowed to the side in the wind. She knew she shouldn't have looked taking her attention from the wolf but she did allowing him to charge and pin her to the ground. He then made the grave mistake of putting his fangs around her neck. Only a potential mate or father could force submission in that way. As the wolf could no longer claim status as a potential mate she could now kill him if she so chose.

"Submit," he growled out. Kagome only lay there with her whole body tense. Only Sesshomaru could sense her beast taking over. He silently prepared himself for chasing the enraged demoness. _She let out a loud threatening growl before rolling them over so that she was pinning him with her claws digging into his throat. She had not broken the skin yet but she might._

_"Submit yourself," she growled out to the wolf lying beneath her. "Or leave your intended mate alone for eternity."_

Koga remained still for a moment almost as if he needed to think about his decision. That was not why he was still though. Her words had struck deep. No male wished to leave their mate at time once they had marked them as intended. Wolves stuck with their mates until they or the female died. The female would normally die shortly after the male though the male would not if the female died. The male had to care for his pack though he would not take another mate. His honor was too tarnished for that. Without a word the wolf bared hi neck to the demoness. With a curt nod and a horizontal swipe of three claws she marked his submission to a female before releasing him. The wounds healed quickly though they left their mark as intended. The young wolf then stood facing her. She gave him an intense stare for a few brief moments before she turned to Taishou. She gave the Lord of the Western Lands a respectful bow before exiting the stadium. No cheers of any kind were made as the two left the arena.

"You will introduce me to your intended now," she stated before making a stiff gesture for him to lead the way. He led her to a small public garden not far from the arena where the female wolf waited silently with the soldier that was watching her. Kagome waited calmly for the young prince to speak.

"Lady Ayame." He spoke gaining the girls' attention. "I wish to introduce you to Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome, this is my intended, Lady Ayame of the Mountain Wolves, if she'll still have me anyway."

The demoness, Ayame, looked between the two a bit confused until she saw the marks of submission on Koga's neck. She was not ashamed as she knew some demoness' would be. Instead she noticed the gesture for what it was indicating the wolf prince would not leave her willingly. With a happy yip the girl pinned her male and gave him a gentle lick on his chin. Kagome watched as Koga nuzzled Ayame in return before she spoke causing both wolves to look up at her.

"I dislike interrupting something such as this but you will need this information," she said politely to grab their attention. "I am glad you found a good mate Prince Koga and I give you my blessing. So long as you remember your submission to me if ever I call on you I will leave you to mate the Lady Ayame. You have shown great pride and dedication of your chosen female. I hope that you will continue to do so. Though this time, please ask Lord Taishou for the use of his mating spring."

Koga blushed at the last but nodded his thanks as she turned to go. Once she had left the small gardens it was not long before Sesshomaru caught up to her. He walked silently beside her for a while not wanting to disturb her seeming peace. She did not seem to mind and they continued in silence until they reached his private gardens.

"You handled that quite well," Sesshomaru complimented.

"Thank you, milord." She stopped suddenly beneath the willow tree to watch the faeries fluttering among the vines. "I was angry for the insult but I did not wish to deny them the exact same thing that I am battling to gain myself."

"You will achieve your goal," he responded gently.

"Yes, I may. But, how long before all of this is over? My time of sanity is coming to a close. I feel if I do not mate soon then I will not even make it to my 249th year let alone my 250th. And if my goal is not achieved someone must destroy me before I destroy everything."

He quietly pulled her back to lean against him to use him as he strength and support. He gently buried his nose into her fragrant hair before speaking. "You will make it well beyond 250 and you will have the strongest male in the lands as your mate, besides our fathers, of course."

He added the last as an afterthought. It brought the desired effect of her gentle laugh though. He smiled gently and placed a small kiss at the top of her jawbone before he relaxed back against the tree content to just sit there for a few stolen moments with this beauty of a demoness.

* * *

He had watched carefully hoping to get a chance to play with his future mate once more. It was difficult to find her alone since her fight with the human now though. Either the human was following her or the _Lord_ Sesshomaru was with her in this private garden. If only he could gain access there. Maybe the fact of his kinship as nephew to Lord Sesshomaru's mother would gain him access. She and his father had been quite close. Hopefully it would not be necessary to announce his kinship though. He had renounced his father's family long ago though now he stood among them for a chance to win a female's attention. This female you be worth it though. With her power he could do whatever he wanted, especially after he tamed her. Once that was done she would not be able to fight him with her defiance. She would be no more than a pretty bitch for breeding. And his sons would follow him diligently. He laughed silently to himself with his triumphant thoughts before leaving the open hills to plan his next move, sweet seduction.


	14. Seduction

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 14 Seduction

Kagome wandered calmly through the halls. She had received a request that morning for a private lunch with one of the other contenders. If she had not been spending so much time alone with Sesshomaru she might have turned down the invitation. Bankotsu was with her as always. He would also attend the luncheon though only as a chaperon. She did not even know the name of this male until he sent her the invitation. The other full inu demon, Kensher, had not spoken to her before. He had almost made it appear that he had no wish to be here but had been summoned as one of the most powerful demons of the lands. He seemed like he may be charming though he was quiet. His markings were that of a six pointed star. The coloring of which was a light turquoise blue along with the three thin stripes on his cheeks. He was a handsome enough demon. His sapphire colored eyes were charming though cold. She was making her way to the secluded gardens where he wished to meet her. Bankotsu was following closely. As she got to the entrance of the gardens she could see a young demoness that could be no more than thirteen summers waiting at the entrance. She had darker skin similar to Kenshers'. She gave an elegant curtsy as Kagome approached. "Lord Kensher has requested that I lead you to him. Please follow me, milady."

Kagome nodded in acceptance as the girl turned to lead her through the gardens. She noticed the girl wore a plain light blue kimono. It was simple and almost blended into the scenery. As they came closer to their destination she could see charming flowers that came from her homeland of Egypt. She looked down as she felt something brush along the bottom of her emerald green kimono. She smiled before kneeling to greet the Egyptian minx demon that was staring up at her. She let loose a light laugh as the cat licked her nose softly.

"I see Kenai likes you," a voice said from across the small clearing they had stopped in. she then saw the dark colored inu that had remained silent many times before. His brown colored hair and dark skin stood out against the white coloring of his kimono. His expression remained unreadable as always. She felt a gentle blush flush her pale cheeks as she rose from greeting the small cat demon. "Thank you for coming, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you for the invitation, Lord Kensher," she answered politely. She had her head slightly bowed respectfully but she could feel his gaze on her. It felt heated and suggestive. It unsettled her making her bring her head up to meet his gaze. She saw the obvious desire in his eyes for a brief moment before his gaze became calm and almost cold again. She almost thought she had imagined it.

"It is my pleasure, milady," he said. She thought she heard a tinge of something in his voice similar to desire but she could not be sure. He moved to lead her to the small table and held a seat out for her. He then sat himself before pouring her a glass of a dark crimson colored red wine. She murmured her thanks as he finished pouring hers before pouring for himself. They talked as they ate. Mostly about past experiences in Egypt as well as what changes had occurred over the years since she had left the country. She learned that very few of the original demons that had been worshiped as gods and goddesses were still around or being worshiped. She was pleased to find that her country no longer used slavery to things done as well. Kensher did not seem to really care about slavery at first but soon after she expressed her relief that it was gone he began agreeing heartily with her. He was telling her stories of his childhood as well when he would argue with his cousin over tricks he had played. He had just related on where he had dyed his cousins hair hot by pink by switching his shampoo with dye. She was laughing exuberantly wishing she had had a sibling to play such pranks on.

"Would you meet with me again, Lady Kagome?" he asked as she calmed down from her bout of laughter. She smiled genially and nodded in acceptance before speaking.

"I would like that, milord," she replied. He smiled charmingly before rising as romantic music began playing seemingly from nowhere.

"Would you dance with me, milady?" he asked elegantly as he stood with a hand out for her to take.

"Of course, kind sir," she answered with a serene smile. He led her away from the table to a larger open area where he pulled her close and began leading her in a slow dance that moved along with the music.

"You are quite beautiful, Lady Kagome," he said softly.

"Thank you, milord," she whispered shyly with her head down. He brought his hand up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and then with a gentle caress brought his hand down to cup her chin and bring her gaze to meet his.

"Quite beautiful," he murmured as if to himself as he moved closer to brush his lips against hers. She was in a slight daze as he pulled back for one moment to give her a questioning look before leaning in once more. This time his kiss was more insistent. For a moment she was responding until he started trying to deepen the kiss. She then pulled back. He let her go though he seemed reluctant to.

"Thank you for having me, milord," she whispered as she pulled away completely.

"Before you go, I had wished to gift you with something," he said quickly before she had a chance to take her leave. He whistled softly then waited a moment before bending down to pick up the Egyptian minx that had greeted her. "I was glad she took to you when you first arrived."

She smiled gently and reached to scratch the small demoness behind the ears as Kensher held it. "She reminds me of the cat I had when I was a pup."

"She is my gift to you," he said with a smile. She brought her gaze up sharply to meet his.

"Truly?" she asked surprised. He nodded shortly then handed her the little minx which she took willingly. She gave a light but happy laugh when the cat licked her nose again. "Thank you, milord."

"You're welcome, Lady Kagome," he responded. He bowed swiftly to her before adding, "I look forward to our next meeting."

"As do I, Lord Kensher," she said with a small smile and a curtsy. "Until then, milord."

She turned away at his agreeing nod and gestured to Bankotsu to follow. Kensher watched her calmly as she made her retreat. He grinned wickedly to himself as she disappeared around the corner. His plan of seduction had started out wonderfully. Kagome would be his. He would need to get a slight bit of help from the contender that would battle her before him but that should not be hard. It was the pathetic simpleton, Naraku, after all. He would have her for his mate. The seduction would continue. No one could stop him.


	15. Another Death

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

Chapter 15: Another Death

Kagome relaxed in the hot springs later that afternoon. The battle with Menomaru was to be an evening battle. He was a moth demon and as all the males were to be given a fair chance she had consented to fighting him in the twilight that was a moth's time of strength. There would be a light dinner beforehand but the battle participants would not be attending. She had had a delightful lunch with Lord Kensher in any case. The Egyptian minx demoness, Kinae, was running around the edge of the spring playing with the steam. She had almost fallen in a few times. Kagome watched the little minx with a smile. When the small demoness all of a sudden fell in with a large splash she burst out laughing. Kinae quickly brought herself out of the water and shook herself dry before giving Kagome a sad look that made her laugh just a little more before climbing out herself.

"All right, we can get out now," she said with a light laugh. She dropped a spare towel on the minx, who began rubbing herself in it vigorously, before grabbing a towel for herself. She finished drying before pulling on her light Egyptian style bath robe that she had brought with her. It was one of the few things she had been able to bring with her when she left her homeland. She met Sango and Rin in her rooms. She did not really need help to prepare for her battle that evening but she did need some way to pass the time. Sango had a small two-tailed fire cat sitting on her shoulder as well though. Kagome noticed and gestured to the small neko. "Who is this, Sango?"

"This is my demon companion, Kirara. I had heard of your gift from Lord Kensher and thought Kinae may want some company while you are at your fight," Sango answered. Kirara gave a soft meow before jumping off Sango's shoulder. Kinae gave her a welcome greeting before turning to Kagome to give her what appeared to be quite a stern look.

"Apparently, Kinae is insistent on coming to the battle this evening," Kagome said with a smile at the small Egyptian. Sango only nodded as Kagome finished preparing for her battle. Once finished she lift Kinae into her arms and, after receiving a word of luck from her two handmaidens, left for the arena.

As she entered the arena all eyes turned towards her, she had decided to forego the traditional Japanese warrior garb and had instead chosen to wear the wrap she had learned to fight in back in Egypt. Her black hair was pulled back in a simple plait and her light katana hung at her hip. She stared across the dark field at the pale moth demon. He was wearing elaborate warriors garb with a sword at his hip as well.

No one said a word as the signal was given to allow them to begin. Menomaru used the pale wings glittering on his back to carry himself into the sky. He did not get gar as Kagome used her energy to form a bow and show him in his right wing. He gave an angry yell as the crowd had gasped in shock while he fluttered to the ground with a damaged wing. Kagome kept her energy bow trained on the moth as he stood about six feet away. She knew it was not far and was ready to draw her sword when he charged her. Their swords clashed with a loud ringing and a spark flashed across the arena.

As the moved all could see her graceful movements. It seemed to more of a challenge for her though it was still very much a one-sided battle. Thunder began to clash as a storm came. Every time the lightning flashed they seemed to cross blades. Every time the thunder crashed one of them seemed to strike a blow. Not everyone could see the battle through the pouring rain though. As the battle became more intense a few bird youkai began circling low over the crowds to form a barrier against the storm. As the barrier protected the crowd from the rain it was noticed that the barrier had an opening centered on most of the arena floor that allowed some rain through so as not to disturb the fighter but it did still lessen the rain some to allow the crowd to watch.

Lightning flashed striking midair at a slight distance from the two to hit what could be seen as a sword. When the glare of the lightening dissipated it could be seen that Kagome held Menomaru at the point of her sword. She seemed to be yelling for him to submit but thunder crashed as she spoke drowning out her words. It was obvious he did not relent when he knocked her sword from her hand using the iron bracer that protected his arm. A snarl could be seen lining her face as she moved in for hand to hand combat. It was obvious this was a disadvantage for Menomaru. The moth demon missed blacking many of her kicks and punches. She eventually brought her right hand against his neck in a knife blow that was hard enough to make him dizzy though it did not render him unconscious. He staggered a bit and fell to his knees for a moment. She then quickly pinned him and brought her claws to his throat in an attempt to make him submit. He only struggled against her trying to at least get out from under her. As he came to realize she would not budge he growled before spitting in her face. With an enraged growl herself she her claws down to slice his throat open then dug her hand into the center of his chest to pull out his heart and throw it some distance away one the arena floor. A bolt of lightning hit incinerating the moth's heart as she rose to stand.

The barrier then grew to include the arena floor as everyone stared down at the female who once again defeated a male. Many of the females began cheering along with some of the males. Sesshomaru stood watching with a content smirk. He saw her expression was vacant though. She had hid her emotions from the crowd. No one could see the torment she went through every time she killed. She knew death was necessary to survive in many cases but she tried to avoid it when possible. She whistled lightly for Kinae who ran from the sidelines to jump into her arms as she made her way from the arena.

One person smirked proudly within the crowd. He was glad to see how destructive she was. She would a worthy adversary when it came to their battle. He would win though. Kinae would help him see to that. The small minx was a crucial part to his plans. Across the arena Sesshomaru had been watching the cat that had run to his intended. Something did not sit right with him about it. He knew she had not had the cat following her before. Perhaps she would enlighten him. With that thought he left the arena knowing she would be in the private gardens he had shown her to calm down from the fight that had ended in death. When he found her he merely stood watching her as she paced beneath the willow.

She did not like how these battles were going. If things continued at this rate she would end up without a mate and her father would have to kill his new found daughter. She knew he did not want that. He would not be happy and she had no wish to force him into such a thing. No parent wished to kill their child.

"Can you defeat me, Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered to herself. He heard her quiet words and the desperation that laced her voice. He grimaced slightly at the sound. With a quick decision he gradually released his aura so it would seem to her he had just arrived and not been standing there watching her. He then walked up behind her to place a hand on her arm. She turned quietly to look at him. It was then that he saw the tears streaming down her face. He realized at that moment that she had been hiding her scent. Without a word said, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He stroked her hair gently then as her body began to shake against him with racking sobs. He just stood there holding her calmly. He had never done this with anyone before but it felt right with her. It took some time but she gradually calmed down. For a time she just stood there leaning against him. "When will it end?"

Her whisper was almost inaudible even to his sharp ears. He frowned quietly. People would think that in this day and age a woman would not need to be fought over like this.

"Soon, milady," he murmured kissing the top of her head. "Soon."

She sighed dejectedly as she leaned in closer taking in his rich scent. Her breathing was slowing gradually. He calmly picked her up gently in both arms and began heading towards her rooms. As he reached them and went to lay her in the bed he heard her whisper in a sleepy haze, "Just Kagome, please."

"As you wish," he paused for a moment leaning down to kiss her temple. "Kagome."

He heard her soft sigh and then even breathing as she finally fell asleep. He silently crept from the room and softly shut the door behind him. With a sigh he leaned back against the door and brought his hand down his face. He wished he had never had to see her like that and he prayed he'd never see it again. He looked up wishing he could see the stars right above him. It was not possible though. The solid marble ceiling prevented it. The whole building had been constructed with solid marble centuries ago. The stars would have calmed him right then if he could see them. Instead he was stuck staring at plain stone. With a quiet sigh he straightened and made for his rooms determining that he would seek out Cerberus in the morning. Someone needed to defeat her and he intended for that someone to be himself.


	16. A Day Off

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

_Chapter 16: A Day Off_

Kagome woke at her usual time with a contented stretch. She kept her eyes closed wishing she didn't have to get up. Today was her one day break between battles. She had not taken any the last few times but then up until Menomaru they had all been obvious weaklings. Her next fight was to be against Karish. She hoped she would not have to kill him. He was one of the few links she had to her childhood home. With a final stretch she forced herself out of bed to begin her day.

* * *

Sesshomaru had awoken early and sent an immediate request to Lord Cerberus for him to meet him in the main dojo. Now they stood facing one another with swords raised and sweat dripping down their bodies. One might say the two were evenly matched. It was not so however. One of them was stronger. Cerberus had not had a fight like this in years. He had fought the boy before but that was nothing compared to this. The young lord was fighting as if the end of the world hinged on this battle. This may be the very attitude it would take to defeat his daughter though. None of the other contenders seemed to be even remotely capable of even subduing her once. They were all getting restless.

It was then that Sesshomaru came at him again. He blocked quickly though it was barely effective. The younger male was moving swiftly with multiple attacks. Cerberus was having a hard keeping up with him. It didn't take long before had disarmed him. They then continued in hand to hand combat with the same happenings as before. At first Cerberus seemed to have the upper hand but it wasn't long before Sesshomaru began to gain the upper hand once more. It took some time but soon Sesshomaru had pinned the Lord of the Underworld.

Cerberus grinned up at Taishou's son. The fight had been exhilarating. It was the best fight he had had in centuries. Sesshomaru stood with a hand held out for the other male. Kagome walked into the dojo then ready to spar with whoever was available. She was surprised to see her father and the western heir. It was not something she had expected to see. It was obvious to her who had won as Cerberus had only just then grabbed the younger demons hand. She left before either of the males sensed her presence. She had not anticipated this at all. It had been her silent hope that at least he would be able to make her submit. If he could defeat her father then she was positive he could defeat her. The only thing that prevented it was the contenders before him. She had to defeat them. She had to get to Sesshomaru's level.

* * *

He had seen her. The determination in her eyes was strong. This would not do. He stood in the same clearing as before waiting for her. She had agreed to meet him once more. He would convince her to be his today. Nothing would stop him. He would have her no matter what. He lifted his head sharply as her presence began to enter the clearing. He turned seeing her enter wearing a traditional kimono. The bright red set off brilliantly with her dark hair. The gold design of sakuras was intricate. The stitching seemed to match the elegant coiffure of her hair. He smiled upon seeing her with the small Egyptian minx following her. She smiled in return.

"Welcome, milady," he said giving an elegant bow.

"Lord Kensher," she said in a light tone. "Thank you for the invitation."

"It was my pleasure," he answered guiding her to the small dining table. Lunch was a quieter event this time around. They continued speaking of childhood events though there were not that many left to tell of. She did not fail to notice that he was now sitting much closer to her than before. She chose not to say anything though she did decide to proceed with caution.

"I believe you are more beautiful than the last time I say you," he whispered into her ear. She blushed shyly lifting her shoulder to gently push him away from her tipped ear. He ignored the gesture though flicking his tongue along the tip before turning her face to his capturing her lips with his own. His kiss was insistent. She responded cautiously, unsure of what was happening. After a moment or two she pulled away. He didn't stop though. He continued with nips and kisses down the column of her neck. She put a hand out to push him away and shoved hard making him fall backward. He had a huge grin on his face as he watched her standing there flushed with anger.

"You go too far, Lord Kensher," she said sternly. He stood gracefully and walked toward her. She stood stiffly waiting for him to reach her.

"You will be mine my dear," he whispered in her ear upon reaching her. His tongue darted out to caress her ear. She let loose an angered growl and smacked him with such force that she heard his jaw break as he landed ten feet away. Bankotsu stood quietly behind her waiting to intervene if necessary.

"You ever touch me again, mongrel, and you will wish you had never met me," she whispered calmly. With that said she walked from the gardens, Bankotsu trailing behind her. She went to her rooms leaving Bankotsu at the door. He would stand guard there and would alert her if any came to disturb her. She changed into a thin yukata before going to sit outside on her balcony stretching out in the bright summer sun that hung over the courtyard.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on the balcony outside his study looking out over the courtyards. He had heard a slight commotion not long before and sent a guard to investigate. The guard had just left him again after informing him that Lady Kagome had put one of the contenders in their place after some unwanted contact. He then sent the guard to relay the message to his father and Lord Cerberus so that proper action could be taken. That kind of behavior was not allowed during mating battles. Especially if unwanted by the female. He would not do anything himself regrettably. As one of the contenders it was not allowed unless the ladies honor came into question. Looking around he saw her lying on the balcony to her rooms which happened to be directly beneath the balcony next to his. He watched her for a moment as lay there in only a thin yukata. It did not reveal anything but it did cling well to her figure.

He prayed to himself that these mating battles would be over with soon and that she would be his. After a moment of watching he left his study making his way to her rooms. He was glad to find Bankotsu standing guard outside her door. The human was doing his job well.

"Evening, Lord Bankotsu," he began greeting the samurai. "I came to invite Lady Kagome to walk with me."

"I shall ask her," Bankotsu told him. The human wisely knocked before opening the door to announce his own presence. He then entered the room. Sesshomaru stood waiting calmly for an answer to his request. It wasn't long before the samurai was back. "She accepts your request and asks that she may meet you in the garden."

"That would be fine. I will be waiting," he answered. He then left making his way to the gardens. He stood waiting beneath the willow. The faeries played among the branches as he stood. A few of them used to come try to play with his hair when he was there under their tree. They quickly learned not to though. He did not hurt them in any way. He just let them know their antics were not welcome.

She entered the gardens quietly having left Bankotsu at the entrance. He turned to watch her enter. She had changed into a pale blue kimono that clung to her. It was a light summer kimono that was blowing gently in the breeze. He smiled warmly upon seeing her.

"Lady Kagome," he said quietly in wonder with a slight bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said in response with a curtsy, "Though I am sure that I asked you to call me Kagome."

"I am sorry, Kagome," he complied. "I was not sure you would remember. You were partially asleep at the time."

"I am glad you were so considerate, milord," she said with a smile.

"Just Sesshomaru please," he pleaded. "It would not be right for me to address you so informally if you did not do the same for me."

"Very well, Sesshomaru," she answered coming to stand beside him. She stood watching the faeries dancing among the willow leaves. She loved the garden. It was so natural and was the only place she had ever seen faeries. She had heard tales of the creatures from the foreigners that had visited her southern home. Her mother had discouraged her belief as it was believed they were extinct but she had persisted. And now here they were. She finally got to see some of this supposedly extinct race. She smiled warmly when they came to greet her and made to design her loose hanging hair for her. She stood still waiting for them to finish. When they were done her hair hung pulled back in an interesting way that allowed her hair to hang down on her hips instead of at the back of her knees. She wanted to thank them and so made her way to the center of the small flower field and sat down. She began taking flowers and weaving them into an intricate design. Sesshomaru came and sat beside her, once in a while handing her a delicate blossom. He watched quietly waiting to see her finished design. The faeries soon came being curious as well. They all hovered around waiting to see her finish. When she was done she presented the bowl created from flowers to the faeries gathered around.

"You are very generous," he stated as the faeries flew off with the bowl to fill it with flowers. She smiled slightly. They sat there for a time watching the faeries with the bowl. He took her hand at one point and helped her to stand before leading her further into the private garden. He had never taken her this far before. The path was littered with wildflowers along the edges. She allowed him to lead her briefly noticing the rising humidity and strong scent of sulfur as they continued. She grinned eagerly as they reached the hidden hot spring. Another willow tree grew here as well. It stood at the edge of the spring with its hanging leaves dragging in the water with the blowing wind. It was a gentle breeze that was cool in contrast to the heat of the water.

He watched her as they entered the clearing with the natural hot spring. She was a vision of exuberance. He had never met a demoness that would be so enthralled over a hot spring. Any other demoness would either scoff or become irate assuming that he thought them filthy. It was considered an insult by some to take a female to the hot springs before mating. This woman was so enthused though. She had become vibrant with joy the moment she felt the change in the humidity.

"I do not mean to be forward, Kagome," he said catching her attention. She turned quirking an eyebrow in curiosity at his words. "But, would you like to…join me…in the hot spring?"

"That would be…fine," she answered slowly. She blushed slightly looking to her feet. He lifted a hand bringing her gaze back to him.

"We do not have to, Kagome," he said giving her the option to decline once more. She stared into his eyes for a time not sure of what to do. He waited patiently allowing her to search his eyes. It was some time before she spoke again.

"You will not try anything?" she asked with only a small hint of incredulity.

"I will do nothing to impugn your honor," he answered seriously. "We would just be in our undergarments if that is what worries you."

She smiled at the remark before going behind the willow. He waited to be sure she had agreed. He had his answer when he saw her summer yukata flipped over a branch of the willow. He did not see her enter the spring as she did so behind the willow leaves. She did not exit and he took the hint that he was to enter the spring himself now.

She splashed him as she came out from her spot behind the willow leaves. He shook his head having for the brunt of it in the face. She laughed gently as he looked like a dog trying to dry himself after a bath. When he looked up while she was still laughing he silently ducked under the water to come up behind her and drug her spluttering beneath the water with him. He then kissed her gently as they were there with the spring bubbling all around them.

She responded willingly. It was different from before. He was not seducing her this time. Though, it had not been him the first time anyway. When he ran his tongue softly along her lips she let him in freely. He was slow and gentle allowing her time to deny him if she wished. She allowed him to continue. He did not wish to release her and she was not fighting him. He gently brought his hand up dragging his claws gently along the column of her neck and down towards the top of her breasts. She arched into him as if inviting him to continue but he did not. He kept his hands up higher. He continued trailing his fingers along her skin for a moment going down her arms as well. After a moment he took his hands away and broke their kiss at last trailing smaller kisses along her jaw back towards her ear. She let out a light moan as he drug his fangs down the column of her neck. He felt her shudder as he moved back to reclaim her lips with a chaste kiss before releasing them.

He kept his eyes closed resting his forehead against hers. He knew if he looked at her at that moment he would not be able to stop. Once she had calmed from everything he brought her into a strong embrace as if apologizing for his actions just now. She returned the hug calmly relaxing in his arms. Neither said a thing the longest time. After a while he released her.

"Would you lay on the shore for me?" he asked quietly. She nodded in consent before making her way to the bank and lying down as requested. He followed her, sitting quietly beside her. He started out gently tracing the curves that appeared on her back then began adding pressure. He concentrated in some spots more than others kneading out any knots that he managed to find.

She closed her eyes at some point relishing in the attention this male seemed so keen to give her. Eventually it all had to end. He gently nudged her awake after she had fallen asleep from his attentions for a time. He quietly helped her up and they dressed separately before he led her to a private dining hall where a dinner was set for two.

They sat down to a quiet meal without much discussion. They did speak of their families and differences between themselves. He asked her many questions to find out more until the moon had risen high in the sky. She then asked him to escort her back to her rooms so that she may rest for the next day's battle.


	17. An Old Aquantince

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

**Chapter 17: An Old Aquantice **

She entered calmly. This was one of the battles she had been looking forward to the most. She did not want to force Karish to submit to he but she did wish to test her abilities against the son of Anubus. She had not seen the great dog demon for two centuries. There was a shock waiting for her as she entered the arena though. Karish stood in the center of the arena, not in fighting garb but in the garb of an Egyptian prince. She was taken back for a moment and almost halted her approach until she saw Anubus, the supposed Egyptian God, standing behind him. She continued forward erasing all her emotions and thoughts from her facial features. Once she was only a few feet away she stopped her approach but she did not bow to Anubus. An audible growl was heard across the arena floor. She did not falter though, only continued to stand her ground.

"I did not expect to see you here, Anubus," she greeted him quietly.

"You never did expect much of me did you, wench?" he growled out. Many in the stadium were shocked at his degrading words and turned their gaze to Cerberus for a bit. He only stood there watching the proceedings. Taisho was the only one to glance toward his son who had growled low at the remark made towards the girl.

"You may want to watch your tongue, Anubus. There are some here who would gladly defend my honor," she stated calmly to the Egyptian God. "Why have you come anyway?"

"If you must know I have come to retrieve my son," he answered coldly. "I will not have my heir mate with such an honory bitch."

"Why Anubus, I thank you for the compliment though I am sure your reasoning is more along the lines that you do not wish him submissive to a female," she responded with a slight smile. Anubus growled threateningly as he tensed at her comment.

"Speak, boy," Anubus said with a dark tone to Karish.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Taishou, Lord Cerberus," Karish started with a bow to each. "I regret that I must withdraw from the competition. My esteemed father does not approve of the possibility of our mating."

"Your withdrawal is accepted, Lord Karish," Taishou's voice carried over the stadium.

"So, Anubus, you're afraid to have it realized that I can defeat you?" Kagome asked tauntingly. She felt Anubus' anger flare.

"That defeat was because my mate had begun birthing!"

"It is still a valid victory. Or do you wish to contest it?" The crowd remained silent listening to the exchange between the strange demoness and the Egyptian god. Many did not understand what she was talking about though it was accepted that there might possibly be a battle anyway.

"It would be a sad battle for your reputation. Besides, I already have a mate," he stated as if he was trying to save her the embarrassment.

"I'm sure that Lord Taishou would be willing to accept that this would be a battle for neither mating rights nor titles. As for my reputation, it will be fine. Though I am sure yours may be tarnished whether you take the challenge or not. You scared to fight a female, _Lord_ Anubus?"

"Scared," he scoffed. "I have no reason to fear the likes of you, wench. I trained you in the art of battle."

"You only heightened my skills. I doubt you have forgotten that the only reason you tutored me was so that I would train your warriors," she retorted to remind him of their deal long ago.

"And a poor job you did. They fight as if they were a horde of ningen."

"And you still scoff at the human race. They are not nearly as weak as they were so long ago. Or have you not paid attention to their latest wars amogst themselves?"

"They are hardly worth my time," Anubus snorted as he studied his claws nonchalantly.

"Look at their technology and the destruction they have recently caused. You would think twice if you would only look. But no, half the demon race has their heads stuck up their asses. You sit in your _palaces_ entertaining courtiers and such, ignoring the progress of the humans we once used as slaves," she ranted on in a brief tyraid.

"You insult your own kind and honor the ningen?" Anubus asked as more of a statement than a question. "Why not just live with them?"

"Maybe I have already done just that. What would you say to that Anubus?" she asked in a calmer tone.

"I would call you a traitor to your own kind. And if you have done this why not just mate a ningen? I'm sure you could find a willing one."

"The curse of the females of our kind would not allow it. I have been urged by my beast to find a male capable of controling us. No human male would be able to do this for us. We are too powerful."

"Unlikely. If the humans have grown so much I'm sure one of them could subdue you. Besides, most likely you are weaker sunce last we fought, wench." Anubus said it all with a strong sarcastic lilt to his voice. As he finished a darkly threatening growl could be heard from the female.

"You dare insult my honor by implying that I am nothing more than a common whore?" she whispered though it was heard throughout the arena. Anubus only shrugged then tilted his head back to look at the sky.

With a deafening roar, that made everyone jump in their seats, she charged the egyptian dog slashing her claws with deadly accuracy. Anubus dodged though he wasn't quite quick enough. She managed to catch his sleeve and flip him to the ground where she almost had him pinned. He managed to regain solid ground, however, as his son cleared out to the side lines allowing his father more room to fight. Anubus had every intention of punishing this insolent bitch. She needed to learn her place. Especially as one who would sink so low as to walk among the humans.

Their battle was only just beginning though as she came at him with random attacks. It almost appeared as if she was fighting him in a blind rage. Her father could read her strategy though. As could Sesshomaru. Though Sesshomaru was not entirely sure how he was managing to do this.

She was not using her weapons at all and had let her eyes bleed as if her beast had taken over in her anger. Many seemed to think so. Sesshomaru glanced at his father as he noticed a nearbby group of soldiers preparing to subdue the female. His father gestured for them to stand down, however, making it apparent, to at least Sesshomaru, that at least one other could tell she was not in a blood rage. His gaze then turned back to the battle where his attention was caught once more.

Kagome appeared to have begun an eratic dance that at the same time was a series of attacks. Anubus was attempting to dodge which he was managing to do quite admirably really. However, when he attempted to counter any of her moves he was hit by her next. He soon began to loose his own control as he noted his own blood loss along with the fact that the female did not have a single scratch on her.

With a menacing growl the egyptian_ god_ began attacking full force. Kagome let loose a triumphant smirk as she was forced to dodge and counter. As Anubus came in to strike her once more she quickly stepped aside though left one foot behind causing the demon lord to stumble. There was no grace about him at all as he attempted to regain his balance only to fall flat on his face in a small puddle of mud. As he, somewhat quickly, rose to his feet spluttering while he attempted to wipe the mud out of his eyes his opponent did a graceful crescent kick knocking the old dog back to the ground before pinning him beneath her to where he could not move.

Anubus growled threateningly appearing to be trying to scare her off of him. She merely sat there with a wide grin on her face.

"Well Anubus, I've defeated you again. Will you finally admit defeat in front of this audience?" she asked the egyptian beneath her. Anubus merely gave a noncommital grunt before attempting to push her off him. She smirked before shaking a finger as if scolding a naughty child. "Un...unh Anubus, you must submit to me now since we did not come to an agreement."

"I will not submit to a whore," he proclaimed loudly. This time she allowed her eyes to bleed a dark crimson red letting her beast have reign.

"_We warned you before of insulting our honor, Lord Anubus. Now, you may have no choice but to submit to a _ whore _as you call it. Unless you would rather be dead?_ " her beast addressed him. At that comment Anubus pushed her off him with a sudden burst of strength. They began to fight anew then. Anubus was finally managing to connect some of his blows. It turned into a close match. Anubus seemed to be gaining an edge on the young demoness. His blows were being dealt randomly as were her counters. It was a shock to all who were watching when Anubus managed to pin her.

"I think you will submit to me before you would be able to kill me. Perhaps once I have your submission I will allow you to pleasure me as a whore should. Though I'm sure my mate would kill you before you got the chance," Anubus proclaimed softly in her ear.

**Some things anyone should know before insulting an inu demoness:  
** ** 1. Be careful what you call them. Almost anything other than their name or Bitch is considered an insult.  
** ** 2. Do not insult their parentage. This goes for any inu, male or female. They are insanely loyal to family.  
** ** 3. Do not under any circumstances compare them to a common human whore that begs to be allowed to pleasure any man they can their hands on. There are two reasons behind this.  
** ** 1. All inus take their honor seriously and will fight to the death to defend it.  
** ** 2. All males related to or friendly with the female will immediately rush to the females defense.**

As Anubus uttered his proclomation in Kagome's ear many things happened. Kagome herself was growling a low menacing growl that had many of the lower demons trembling in their seats. Bastet was grappling with her snarling mate. Taishou held his sons upper arm hoping he would not have to subdue his son giving away how close the two were to mating without the female submitting. Sesshomaru stood barely able to control his beast as he shook with ferocious anger. He was silent though watching the proceedings carefully to see if he would be needed. Finaly, after what seemed like so long but yet was only a few moments, Sesshomaru along with the others in the crowd watched as Kagome threw Anubus across the arena floor causing him to crash into the stands where demons scattered attempting to make way. The egyptian male crashed with such force that the seating in that area caved in on the entrances below. Anubus didn't move immediately but Kagome did. She leapt quickly landing inches away from a part of Anubus that all males feared to lose. Anubus scrambled awway for a moment with a shocked look before he quickly schooled his features and got to his feet.

"**_You made a huge mistake with those words,_ ** " Kagome stated once in the demon language that few demons knew how to speak. There were only six known that could speak it. Taishou and his mate, Cerberus, Bastetm Anubus and Sesshomaru were those six. All showed their shocked surprise at Kagome's words. However, she did not speak again. She merely reached down lifting Anubus by the hair with one hand. With the other she let out a long claw dripping with poison and drew an elegant **_X_ ** to mark where the demon lords heart was. Without a sound she dug her hand sharply and slowly into his chest coming out his back with a pulsing organ clutched in her hand.

With a slight jerk she pulled it back through before throwing the former demon lord aside. For a moment all was still and every demon watched the enraged demoness clutching the still beating heart of her enemy. Within only a few heartbeats all could see her lips moving aas she began chanting. Only two demons could even hazard a guess as to what she was doing. Only one actually knew for sure and also knew the consequences. It seemed almost as if no one was breathing as she continued chanting bringing the thumping heart closer and closer.

* * *

**A­N: ** Sorry for so long with the update. I had a short writers block. I've had longer trust me. Anyway hope you enjoy and I've already started on the next chapter so don't worry too much. I'm currently studying in Québec though so please have some patience for me. It would be much appreciated. Love hearing your reviews. And please put away the wet noodles Sugaroo. I'm trying with the updates I promise.


	18. A Battle of Dominance

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 18: A Battle of Dominance

Everyone could tell that Kagome should not be doing this. They didn't know why and they didn't know what exactly it meant but they could sense that is should not be done. For a time it seemed there was nothing that anyone could do. That was until three different bright streaks darted towards the daughter of Cerberus. Only one got to her in tome to take the beating heart from her hand before the fresh blood of another demon could touch her lips. Another grabbed her hands to keep any small taste away from her. She bucked against the demon behind her so she could attempt to snatch the beating heart back into her possession. But her own father held it standing well out of her reach. Taishou stood watching. He was concerned by what he had seen this day. After a moment he turned to the crowd to speak.

"The battles are called off until further notice," he began sharply. "The demoness in question is currently unfit to battle. I warn everyone to clear the arena and then to stay well clear until announced otherwise. The remaining competitors may seek lodging at the western palace. Everyone else may remain where they are staying or return to their holdings. I will inform all of you when I reinstate the battles for dominance. I assure you they will begin within the year or it will be too late."

Everyone knew what he meant. They also recognized the clear sign of dismissal. Only six remained once the stadium was cleared. Taishou turned towards Kagome watching her snarling features before looking past her to the one who held her in check.

"Are you sure you can hold her Bastet?" he asked gently. He could see how much she was struggling with her daughter. Bastet shook her head a fraction in response before her daughter managed to slip from her hands. Kagome then turned catching her mothers' arms before the older demoness could get far enough away. There were two loud pops and a scream of pain from Bastet as she was thrown across the stadium by her own child. Cerberus rushed across the arena floor and barely made it in time to catch his mate before she crashed into the bleachers opposite.

Taishou and his son both stood to either side of the demoness. She stood breathing heavily with her bangs covering her eyes. Her father took the chance to place his unconscious mate in Izayoi's care. In a moment he was there to help control his maddened daughter. Within seconds of him joining the other two males he had to dodge as his daughter lashed out at him.

"Can you gain her submission again, Cerberus?" Taishou asked. Cerberus glanced briefly towards the western lord as he dodged more of his daughters' attacks.

"I doubt she would submit," Cerberus answered. He then caught a look of his daughters' eyes and began cursing under his breath at what he saw. "I take that back Taishou. I know she won't submit this time. Her eyes are pitch black. Neither her nor her demon are in complete control."

"You mean she's possessed?" Izayoi asked from the sidelines. In moments Kagome turned her eyes to the other females.

"Move, Izayoi! Don't speak so loud again. Try to wake Bastet. I think she knows something. Sesshomaru, help me grab her." Taishou ordered in seconds as Kagome seemed to become even more enraged at the sight of the two females before dashing towards them. Cerberus quickly raced to help Izayoi move his mate to a safer spot.

Sesshomaru then moved right in front of her blocking her way to the two females and bringing her attention to him. Her dark eyes caught his attention for a brief moment before he had to concentrate on dodging her attacks. Something in her eyes told him this was more important than just simple loss of control. There was certain desperation in her pitch black eyes that spoke of a need for domination. After a second, somewhat longer, glimpse in her eyes he began fighting back with a vengeance.

Taishou turned to look up at his son as he heard an enraged feminine roar echo through the arena. He saw then how hard his son was fighting. "Don't kill her, boy!"

Sesshomaru growled back at his father instead of speaking. Taishou caught the gist of his sons meaning. The girl would not back down without being forced to submit. He knew Sesshomaru had made her submit before when her beast was in control. His son was the only one that even had a slight chance in defeating her in this state. Cerberus might have been able to but she was looking for a different sense of control than that of a father to his daughter.

"This is their mating battle now, Taishou." It was a faint sound coming from behind him as he stood watching the girl and his son. "Tonight is the eve of her birthday. If he cannot force her submission then we are all at a loss."

Taishou turned swiftly at the words. He stood for a brief moment regarding Bastet lying against her mate. "How is that so? She said she was only 248. The madness doesn't take until 250 years." Taishou asked her incredulously.

"Have you ever met with a female who had one mad from the curse, Taishou?" Bastet asked calmly. She kept her gaze fixed on the western lord though she was following their children with her other senses. It was very close at the moment.

"No, I have not, Bastet. It does not happen so often." It was the response she had expected.

"The curse begins to take hold five years before the female turns 250. At the beginning, depending on the female, it can be held in check until she manages to find a mate. If left too long? It will take over the minute the female and her beast are both enraged beyond control. If this had not happened my daughter may have been able to last another year. Now is still the best time for your son to claim her submission though it will not be easy. Very soon after she submits he must mate her or she will begin to fight again. We will not get my daughter back in her true mind until he does. This is not the way I would like my daughter to mate but it cannot be helped. Your son must mate my daughter quickly after she submits or we will loose my pup forever. If he loses, I fear there is no other she would willingly submit to," Bastet explained at length.

"If my daughter defeats your son, Taishou, but ends up mated to another I fear she would take her own life," Cerberus added meeting the gaze of his old friend. When Taishou merely answered with a confused look her continued, "The defeat would end in death. My daughter has come to love your son. I have seen them many times. Neither will wish to live without the other. Especially if they were the one to kill the other."


	19. What's in a Heart?

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 19: What's in a Heart?

Sesshomaru continually watched for any openings she might present. He had heard what Lady Bastet had explained to his father. This was not how he wished to mate her but it was necessary, at the moment though he needed to concentrate on getting her submission. Her fighting style in this enraged form was extremely different. She followed through with more force than was usual. It was faster and more confused. Everything was random and there were many times he was barely able to read her movements. He blocked almost all of her hits and connected with more.

It was a tiring battle that continued well into the late afternoon. It was the longest battle he had ever fought. He had never fought a female to mate before either though. It had seemed pointless till now.

Having let his mind wander he almost missed blocking her next shot. It gave him an edge though when she began to become over confident in the fact that she was winning. With a quick turn he blocked her next attack and stuck back with his own. His poison whip just barely grazed her allowing his poisons to seep into her blood stream. If she had been in her right mind he would have made sure that this did not happen. He believed whole heartedly that a fight was only good and worth mentioning if it was an honorably one. She quickly shook off his attack and stuck back with her claws. She had not used any of her demonic attacks. It was almost as if she had no control over them in this enraged form. It was not surprising but it did make the fight less fair in his eyes. Not many males would care about this fact anymore.

Sesshomaru was easily blocking most of her attacks with ease. It was growing late, though, and she did not seem to be tiring at all. He was tiring a bit but not so quickly as to give her an edge. It helped that she was now being more reckless having noticed a slight lag in his defense. He was not as concerned about himself being attacked as he was about just getting her to submit. He needed to end this soon or he may end up killing her. That was not something he wanted to have to deal with after all he had gone through with her. She was someone that kept his interest for more than just a few moments. He wanted to have her for himself and be able to protect her. This counted even if he had to protect her from herself. Within moments of this decision he managed to land her on her back near their parents.

_**"Submit, wench, you won't win against me!"**_ he told her in the demon language she had used before. He doubted she would understand any other at the moment.

_**"I submit to you western heir, but give me back that bastards' heart!"**_ his demoness said roughly. His only answer was to take his sash and tie her hands behind her back before lifting her struggling form in his arms. _**"You will regret this."**_

He quickly put her out by pinching a nerve in her neck before turning to their parents. "She has submitted though she demands the heart."

They all turned to Bastet. Her mother was the only one who knew what the heart meant. She turned her gaze to her soon to be son-in-law. He was the one who needed the information if he mated her daughter.

"I have allowed this information to only a few. The ritual that my daughter was going to perform is very old. I am the one left other than Kagome that knows how to perform it properly," Bastet began. If the ritual needed to be performed then they needed to know what it was.

"You taught it to out daughter?" Cerberus asked with a look of pure anger at his mate.

"Yes, I taught it to her," she growled through clenched teeth. "There must always be someone who knows the ritual in case it needs to be performed! Now, if you don't mind I need to explain this, Cerberus." He gave a low growl but nodded as if to say he'd be quiet while she spoke. Bastet gave him a dark look before continuing. "The taking of an enemy demons' heart will increase the power the demon holds ten fold. This being the very reason it is not regularly taught. It is only to be performed by a mated demoness so that she may share the power with her mate. Otherwise, she will never mate because she will have gone entirely mad from the power. She would end up so far gone that she not even be able to speak the demon tongue."

"Why would she wish to perform it then?" Izayoi asked quietly. She rested lightly against her mate listening.

"The usual reason is that it is needed to defeat some powerful enemy. I do not know of any currently but my daughter has been traveling for almost 200 years. She may know something that has not yet reached our ears." They all sat silent for a long moment.

"Does that mean we allow her to take the heart?" Taishou asked after glancing to his son who still held the girl.

"She may have it after you are mated," Bastet answered with her gaze fixed on the western heir. "Then I will know it was my daughter who made the decision and not the madness."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's not the longest of chapters. I know how much it bugs some people when the chapters are short. But I have news for those people. No offense meant but my stories are just using me as their outlet. That is how I view writing. The story will tell me when to end a chapter. If you have a major problem with that then you need to find a way to talk to the voices in my head yourself cause they are the ones that control it. Also not all chapters have to contain action. As long as something of significance happens in the chapter then there is nothing wrong with a lack of action. Sorry but those two complaints kind of bug me. I don't mean to offend anyone I just wanted to state my opinion. Anyway I hope you continue enjoying my story. It took an unexpected turn on me and now even I can't wait to find out what happens next in what I've written. I got plenty of chapters for this one coming up and I will try to continue my other stories as well. And now I stop blabbing my mouth off. Ja ne.


	20. An Explanation

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 20: An Explanation

"How am I to explain this?" Taishou asked himself. He had locked himself in his study once they had returned to the house, all except Sesshomaru and the girl anyway. He had sent them straight to the mating spring. Something had to be explained as to why there would be no more mating battles. And it needed to be explained without everyone thinking he had done this on purpose to let the girl mate his son.

"Just perfect!" he exclaimed over a knock on the door. "There's no way I can explain this without it seeming I planned it all."

"That is why I will explain it, milord." Taishou turned abruptly to see the Lady Bastet standing with her mate in the doorway.

"Milady, I did not know you were there," he responded while floundering for words.

"I imagine not, Taishou. With all your exclaiming I'm surprised you can hear yourself think," Cerberus commented as he led his mate into the study. "Sorry for disturbing you, but we thought you might want to hear what Bastet has decided."

"Alright, but just so you know, Cerberus, I'm not deaf to my own thoughts and I could hear you at least ten miles away. I was your lady that I did not hear," Taishou informed him. With that he sat back in his chair with a smug grin.

"Males," Bastet muttered to herself as she took her own seat. She had not meant for them to hear but as they instantly looked to her when they heard her speak she smirked. "You both know what has happened. When our pups return, Taishou, they will have mated. I will explain the situation to the final two contestants and those spectators who remain. They will then have a choice whether or not to challenge Sesshomaru for his mate. Fighting over a mate has not been done for many centuries. I think that now would be an appropriate time to allow it however as either Naraku or Kensher may wish to contest it."

Bastet growled softly as she finished when she saw Taishou looking at her as if she had grown a second head. Taishou shook his head calmly to bring himself out of his daze before answering. "I believe that would be a good move. It wuld calm anyones anger and give a chance for the two offended males to win the lovely lady."

"Though I'd rather not give either a chance," Cerberus muttered thinking darkly of the time he caught Naraku manipulating his daughter. He had quietly been contemplating tearing the damn spiders head off. Kagome was to have gotten the chance before him though as he was competing for his daughters hand. Now it would be to Sesshomaru. He wasn't exactly pleased with the siteation but he supposed it would suffice. He then got a wondering glint in his eye as he turned to his mate. "Do we give them the heart before these battles take place?"

Bastet said nothing for a moment as she gave Cerberus a disapproving look having heard the distinct lilt of eagerness in his voice. "We will see, Cerberus. If Kagome insists upon it, then yes. I am sure that Sesshomaru would not want that but I believe if she was adamant about it h would relent. Kagome will choose, however."

Both males nodded calmly though Cerberus looked a bit down from Bastets' admonishment. Taishou looked directly at Bastet then. "Where is the heart now then?"

"Under a barrier in my chambers," Bastet answered calmly. "It is under plenty of protection."

Both males turned upon hearing a slight creaking noise outside the door to Taishous' study. Cerberus made a move as if to check it out but stopped when Bastet rested her hand on his arm. He looked at her with a questioning look but merely nodded when he saw her shake her head calmly. After a short time they heard a frustrated roar fill the house before Bastet placed a silence barrier around the room.

"So, I take it the heart is not in your rooms," Taishou said with a laugh.

"Yes it is," Bastet said with a smile. Cerberus looked down at his mate slightly livid.

"You knew someone was listening and didn't tell me?" he growled to his mate. Bastet merely sat calmly and turned to regard him quietly.

"No, I did not know someone was listening," Bastet answered. Both males looked at her a bit shocked.

"Then how did you know they wouldn't get the heart?" Cerberus asked. His eyebrows started ticking just a bit in his anger. Bastet stood angrily at his incredulous tone.

"You think I am so incompetent as to make it so anyone could take the heart?" she asked quietly. She stayed silent for a moment after placing her hands on her hips. "It is hidden so well I doubt even my daughter could find it and I have not met another demon with better senses than her. I know what precautions to take, Cerberus, though I doubt that anyone but my daughter and I know the ritual. I know not to take that chance though."

She added the last quickly when she saw Cerberus draw breath to comment. After another minute or so of her glaring at him he turned his head away with what looked like a pout marring his features. It quickly disappeared then he looked toward Taishou and was now a dark scowl. "I hope your son can withstand a tyrant. His mate's going to be twice as fiery as her mother."

"Sesshomaru can seem to be made of ice when need be. I'm sure he could handle it," Taishou said calmly with a small smile.

"When he starts to fall apart in front of her, don't come running to me. Remember, fire melts ice," Cerberus responded calmly before turning to head out the door.

"Yes, it does, Cerberus, turning it into water which will put the fire out in turn." Cerberus turned to look at Taishou coldly before continuing out the door behind his mate. Bastet allowed a small smirk to adorn her face hen she heard Taishou finish. "Or at least make it quake with fear."

* * *

Sesshomaru calmly turned to the enraged demoness behind him. When he had reached the springs he had immediately taken her into the cave and made sure she was chained to the wall. With neither her nor her beast in control there was no telling what she would do when he turned his back to her.

**_"Why do you chain m hen I have already submitted?"_** she asked in a low growl.

**_"Because I would rather use my energy for something other than chasing you down if you decided to run,"_** he answered calmly, _though that might be fun as well._ He shook his head slightly as the thought crossed his mind. He silently leaned towards her letting his breath gently caress the shell of her ear as he rested a hand lightly on her shoulder. **_"Besides I believe you would enjoy this far more."_**

With that he moved to capture her in a searing kiss that would end leaving her breathless. H used one hand to slowly push her sleeves aside while he caressed the small amount of bare skin just above her hakamas. After a moment he broke the kiss to glance into her dark gaze before turning to whisper in her ear, once more breathing a caress as he spoke,

**_"And we'll end with you begging."_**


	21. Insult

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 21: Insult

The morning came quietly leaking sunlight into a cave in the wood that held two exhausted demons. He woke easily though having never really been able to sleep during daylight hours. He quietly looked towards the female laying next to him. She was still sleeping peacefully even with the bright sunlight playing on her face. He wasn't surprised though. He had been quite persistent with her last night. He gently caressed the side of her face gently pushing stray strands of her dark hair back behind her ear. It seemed to him that he was only staring for a few minutes when she began to wake. She stretched very similar to a cat and let loose a mouth stretching yawn.

"So you do have feline qualities," Sesshomaru stated in greeting for the morning. She gave him a confused look. For a few moments she lay there with her features changing to show startled, confused, angry, confused again before finally settling on a mix between them all when she realized what he had said.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked with a slight tinge of anger and confusion. He carefully made sure not to laugh as he did not know what she remembered since starting her fight with Anubus the day before.

"You normally act more like a dog. I was beginning to wonder if you had any of your mothers' qualities," he said quietly with a gentle smile. She gave an incredulous look for a moment before speaking again.

"Why do I have memories that don't seem like they're mine?" she asked in a timid voice. A part of him was glad at her question because it meant she remembered. He did let a small frown grace features, though it was unintentional, when he answered her question.

"When you were battling Anubus you and your beast both lost control allowing the madness to take you," he answered. He hoped she would not ask him more. His hopes were dashed though when she spoke again after a short moment of silence.

"What happened?" she asked quietly looking up at him. "I remember being pinned by Anubus but I can't remember what he said and afterward it felt like everything was a movie I was watching."

Sesshomaru said nothing for a long moment. He had hoped that he would not have to recount yesterday's debacle. It was not a very pleasant memory.

"What did Anubus say, Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly almost as if she was afraid to ask.

"I will not repeat what that slime said," he said with a bit more force than he had intended. When he felt her cringe away from him he mentally kicked himself as he made a move to gently bring her into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Kagome. The events of yesterday were not something I would have chosen to witness let alone take part in."

"Was I that bad?" she asked meekly bowing her head. He immediately lifted her eyes to his.

"It had nothing to do with you, Kagome. That Egyptian dog said things that would anger any female. I was somewhat surprised when I managed to gain your submission," he said gently.

"Tell me," she whispered quietly. With a small sigh he told her the events starting with the end of her battle with the Egyptian. He watched her face carefully looking for any indication that he should stop. He noted how her eyes widened when he mentioned her throwing her mother across the arena but she made no comments. She only gave the one reaction and merely nodded at the rest. She stayed there silently as he held her. After a while though she sat up and turned to face him. "Where is the heart?"

At that question his expression went straight back to his ice façade. It did not seem to affect her at all. In a moment they were both standing silently. He knew she was watching him. He quietly tossed her clothes to her telling her to get dressed as he did so. Once they finished he silently led her from the spring heading for the castle. He avoided the arena wanting no reminder of the previous day's events. She followed silently, her expression closed. She knew he was not happy with her question but the heart was important. Nothing would change her mind about this.

Bastet stood waiting for them in the entry. She said nothing but gestured for them to follow and turned down a side hall. They followed quietly as she led them to his fathers study. Their parents were there waiting for them. Bastet moved to stand next to her mate and gestured for everyone to take a seat. They all conceded except for Kagome.

"Where is the heart?" Kagome asked standing directly in front of her mother. She stood calmly with her hands folded behind her back. Cerberus glanced down to his mate but saw no reaction. It was silent for a long while. No one moved though Kagome continued to stand waiting before her mother.

"Why?" Bastet asked directing a questioning gaze at the young woman before her. Everyone looked to her waiting for her to answer.

"The power will be needed soon," she answered simply. No one spoke for a while assuming she would continue. When she did not Cerberus stepped forward to speak.

"For what reason will the power be needed?" he asked calmly. It was almost as if they went through this sort of thing every day. Kagome turned to face him quietly.

"The reason has not yet revealed itself to me. The opportunity for the power has presented itself and the ritual must be performed. You should not have interrupted me," she answered with a pointed look to her mother. Bastet narrowed her gaze before speaking again.

"I cannot allow you to perform a forbidden ritual when I do not know the reasoning behind it. Especially since you should know that the ritual cannot be performed by an unmated female. In order for you not to become the evil itself you must have a mate with whom to share the power," her mother answered sternly.

"Why do you think I was trying to find mate, mother?" Kagome questioned letting her impatience and anger get the better of her. "I was hoping to find a mate before the opportunity presented itself. You all had to make it more difficult though by putting me against those weaklings. I had thought that after the first battle you might have realized to move ahead to some of the more powerful of the demons. But no, you had to have the line up exactly as it was wasting my hard earned time. You have no idea how difficult it is to control this curse. You are extremely lucky that most of your females are mated well before the 250th year. I have been fighting the demon for four years now and with all the power I have gained over the years. You are quite lucky that Sesshomaru was able to defeat me. If I had been in control most likely we would not be having this conversation and nor would I be mated," she continued vehemently stating a defense against the western lord. Taishou turned to watch his son. She had just challenged the fairness of her fight against his son. Sesshomaru merely sat there. The only sign given that he heard being a barely noticeable twitch of his ears.

"Very well," Bastet began, "You may have the heart." Kagome nodded calmly at her words and would have prepared to leave if her mother had not continued. "However…it will be at the discretion of your mate."

Kagome turned to the western heir silently with a frozen gaze. Taishou calmly stepped in to speak. "You must fight her two remaining suitors Sesshomaru. They will not leave unless they are given a chance. It is at your discretion when you give your mate the heart."

Sesshomaru looked up to find his father and new mate both standing in front of him. His mate looked about ready to kill something. Thinking of what she had said before he calmly gave his answer. "I see no reason to fight them. I obviously would not be her mate if this had not happened. And I see no real reason for her to have the heart."

With that said he stood and left the study leaving his enraged mate behind. He knew she would not be far behind him and quietly made his way to a secluded area in the castle.

* * *

She had left directly after him without a word to any of them. His scent was fresh and direct. There would be no difficultly in following him. In her eyes this was an offence. They had no right to deny her that heart. She had given her reasoning and it was entirely valid. And those final two suitors should be glad that they would not have to submit to her.

Kagome finally caught up with her new mate in a neglected corner of the castle. He stood with his back turned to the door gazing out of a dusty window. For a moment she stood merely glaring at him.

"Do you plan on standing there wasting time or are you going to speak?" he asked harshly. At these words she was ready to snap.

"The one wasting time here is you!" she answered fiercely. She was beyond holding her emotions in. "I need that heart to perform the ritual. The power it gives will be needed before long."

"You still have not given a solid reason for its need," he answered. He was barely holding his anger. He knew she would push him eventually. She had already started with her comment in front of their fathers.

"Don't tell me you're claiming to be one of those men who value honor?" she asked incredulously. "I already know this to not be true. You did not even try to allow the other males a chance before defeating me yourself when the demon took over. I knew that honor died a long time ago. I should never have allowed myself to believe that you were honorable. It was obvious you were merely taking advantage of the situation."

He gave no inclination of moving but had her held against the wall within mere seconds. He held her by her neck well above the floor so that her feet were dangling at least a foot in the air. He glimpsed a hint of fear in her eyes for less than a second before a stork determination filled her gaze. "You are sadly mistaken, bitch. The other contestants were nowhere near the battle when you lost your wits. There was not time to retrieve them. And if you believe that this Sesshomaru could not have defeated you when you were not possessed it means you are merely a cocky mutt that has gotten lucky. You are very lucky you are already this Sesshomarus' mate or I would have you thrown to the humans stripped of your powers."

She gave a low growl before responding. "You merely do not want to admit that you have a more powerful mate than yourself or that you took advantage of her situation."

He growled harshly tightening his grip before responding. "Fine, this Sesshomaru apparently needs to show his female her place in front of a crowd before she admits defeat. Arrangements will be made for a week from now. In the meantime do not come running to me for any…relief." With that said he ran his tongue tantalizingly along the tip of her ear before leaving the room.

* * *

She stood gazing furiously out the window of the room he had left her in. She had not moved for hours. Her blood was still boiling over what he had intimated. She had gone almost 250 years without any male attention and now he acts as if she would be unable to resist him; males and their damn egos. They always figured a woman couldn't live without them. Besides, if her mother could go a few hundred years away from her mate then so could she. It couldn't be that difficult.


	22. An Argument

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 22: An Argument

Everyone avoided the two meticulously over the next few days. No one wanted to come between them. They seemed to be arguing daily. She would always start the arguments about some little thing but he would almost always finish them. There was only one where she finished. She had run into him in the hall as she made her through the house.

"Can't you ever watch where you're going?" she asked quietly as she looked up from her new space on the floor.

"Why should I?" he asked in his normal uncaring voice.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's rude to run someone over with your large ass," she answered scathingly.

"Are you implying that I am fat, woman?"

"What would you care if I was? You've never cared what I thought before."

"Oh no! I merely used restraint before our mating to save face." He said it sarcastically but that was not how she took it.

"I figured as much. You have an ice pick stuck too far up your ass for it to be anything else."

"Why would there be an ice pick in my ass?"

"Why don't you tell me? I'm sure you're the one that put it there."

"You push your luck woman."

"Oh, I'm sure! You have yet to do a single thing to me since our mating."

"Would you rather I make it so you cannot fight?"

"I wouldn't put it completely past you," she snorted. "You would most likely do so just to make sure I submit."

"I have no reason. You will submit whether you are injured beforehand or not."

"I hope you can support those words, ice-prince."

"Of course I can. We will have you begging once more dear. Don't worry."

"You only managed that because I was tied. You never would have gotten a word from me otherwise."

"You claim to have received no pleasure after I released your bindings?"

"I was merely acting. You gave hardly any pleasure." He turned his gaze upon her with a threatening growl. With the smirk she was holding in place she was apparently trying to get him to prove her wrong. He would not give in though. She would regret her words very soon however.

"You only received the beginning. You gave in well before I was even close to finishing."

"That was merely because I could not pretend any longer. I almost broke out laughing," she scoffed. She quietly turned to look away inspecting her claws.

"No wonder I had to pretend I was with another. Though I am surprised there was no blood if that was the case. Females are normally extremely sensitive in certain areas." He saw her shoulders tense and knew he had struck a nerve.

"Only whores are sensitive. You're quite lucky I was not in my right mind or you would no longer be able to perform."

"And why would you presume that?"

"Because we would end with you begging instead," she answered with a quiet smirk and a glint in her eyes. With that she turned away. He growled quietly, silently wishing he could pin her in that moment. He would wait though. And she would regret her words.

* * *

Bastet quietly stood in a darkened corner watching as the two went their separate ways. They argued at least once a day now. She was surprised her daughter had just managed to win. She doubted that her new son-in-law would allow it to happen again. Her daughter seemed to have finally met her match.

* * *

She sat quietly in her room waiting for the evening meal. This was nothing she thought having a mate would be like. It was completely wrong. She had thought he would be different considering his courtship. He was the only one of the males that had even tried to win her over. She knew all she had said was the truth. She also knew she needed to defeat him in the upcoming battle. Then she would be free from the shackles of being his mate. This would not continue. And she would win. Her only problem was getting the heart. Her mother insisted that she needed a mate to perform the ritual. She needed to find the heart but her mother had hid it well. She would find it though. She had yet to have her senses tricked by anyone. It would not happen now.


	23. The Beginning of the End

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End

The battle was this day. It would begin midmorning in hopes that they would finish in time for the evening meal. It was highly possible that their hopes would be dashed with the power of the two that would be fighting but there was a slight chance they would take none the less. They all filed into the newly repaired arena to wait for the beginning of the match. They all saw Kagome standing there calmly in the center of the floor. She wore plain black hakama and haori with her sword hanging in her sash. Her hair was held back with a simple pair of black chopsticks. She made no movement as the crowd situated themselves.

He watched with a quiet fire in his eyes. He had barely managed to control his rage over the whole debacle before this day. She just had to go into a rage during that last battle. The same battle that he had opted to not attend. The very battle where that foul breathed Anubus decided he had to interfere. He couldn't let his son just be defeated by the woman? No. And he even had to go and insult the girl. Did no one understand the curse of the females anymore? He had thought that at one point long ago before he was old enough to mate that the males might take advantage of the curse to find the most powerful females. It wasn't until years later that he found they were all mating the women long before the curse even had a chance to take hold. It was extremely infuriating. He had to do something to get this woman.

* * *

Sesshomaru calmly walked in behind their parents. He wondered silently where his mate was. They were supposed to enter the arena together. When he went to meet his parents he had been told that she was no where to be found. They had waited almost two hours before deciding to wait with the crowd in the arena. As they neared closer to the arena he noted the lack of chatter that a crowd normally involved itself in before a match. He found out why shortly after they entered the arena. The silence became absolute allowing him to hear a very low growl. She calmly lifted a dark brow at him as if in question. He gave no answer except to silently draw his sword. She drew hers as well revealing a black blade similar in style to his Tenseiga. He would not use that sword in this fight though he did carry it with him. He never let the blade his father gave him from his sight.

He immediately turned his attention to his wayward mate when she changed positions. She stood with one hand on her hip while she let the tip of her sword rest lightly on the ground. She watched him with an impatient look. He knew she was waiting for him to attack. He also knew she would not want to wait long now that he was finally here. Her anger had been riled this past week by none other than himself. Thus, he waited calmly. His calm patience would not be outmatched by her.

* * *

She knew what he was doing. The fact that he didn't even yawn proved it. And, damn it, it was working. Her patience had been wearing thin all week waiting for this day, especially with all the arguments. They had at the very least one a day. She had never argued with one person so much in her whole life. And to top it off she had only won one of the arguments. It was very infuriating.

She was up with him winning everything. She had never lost at anything before she met this male. This would stop now. She would defeat him. Winning that one argument was not enough. With that thought she brought up her katana and charged the male across from her.

* * *

He had been waiting for this. He quickly brought up Tokijin to block with a shower of sparks. They stood locked together trying to force each other back and neither wanted to give in. Finally, he managed to push her off balance. She lost the clashing but it appeared that she refused to lose her footing. This would be difficult.

* * *

Their swords continued to clash showering the arena floor with a multitude of sparks. It seemed for a long time that neither would gain the upper hand. Every time either came close to actually striking the other their swords would strike with a loud ringing. Some of the demons in the crowd could swear they would be deaf by the end of this match. At one pint Kagome flew quickly to the edge of the arena standing on the wall right near the spectators. Sesshomaru followed immediately almost forcing her down in the crowd. It was the one time she won the clashing of their swords pushing him back to the arena floor.

The look of shock on his face was priceless. She discreetly took out a small disposable camera to capture a photo before charging him once more. No one saw her side movement though Sesshomaru could swear he had seen a flash of light that was not the sun glinting off her sword. He quickly shook himself back to the battle barely managing to block her attach. With a harsh growl he countered easily. This time he actually struck, drawing blood. For a moment he almost lost control of his beast when he scented her blood. He gave a harsh inward growl quieting the snarling dog that had yet to be released.

He noticed that she ignored the blood dripping down her arm in favor of attacking him while he was trying to tame his beast. She managed to land a small scratch as well but then reeled away at the scent. He let her have a moment to control her beast as well. Then they started attacking again in earnest. She attacked fiercely making it appear she was not planning her attacks. Every once in a while she would land a blow drawing more of his blood. They were only small nicks and cuts though. He had landed many more blows than she had even managed to come close to. She never once seemed to start lagging though. It was almost supper time and they were not even close to being finished.

* * *

They went on for a longer time trying to get each other to back down even a small amount. The crowd was dozing off as the battle continued well into the night. Near morning Kagome's frustration began to get the better of her. With a loud scream she let loose a specific attack.

"THUNDER CRASH!" echoed across the arena floor waking everyone who had dozed off. Lightning clashed striking any revealed silver blade. As the only one was currently Sesshomaru's he took the brunt of the attack. The rest of the strikes landed somewhere on the ground in the arena. It was all followed by the loudest thunder crash any of the, had ever heard. She waited calmly as the blinding light and deafening noise ended. When it was gone the sight that greeted her caused her eyes to flash a crimson red briefly as a furious snarl distorted her features.

Sesshomaru stood with his eyes closed as if resting for a moment. Tokijin was standing point down in the ground next to him. The blade had turned black from the heat of the lightning but continued to stand. He stood as if nothing had happened. She was thankful that was not her best attack. No one could stand up to that. It killed everything within a fifty mile radius. She hoped to never use that one again. She had finally achieved the attack a few years ago. Thankfully she had been in the middle of the desert when she let it loose. The only person to die from it had been a male that would not take no for an answer.

With a feral growl she made a furious dash at the western heir. He dodged gracefully with seemingly no effort at all. She bared her fangs and began to let her blade sing for her. It whistled loudly as she swung it sharply through the air in an attempt to bring down her infuriating opponent. He merely dodged all the attacks as they danced around his blade that was still stuck in the ground. As they continued she slowly began to come closer to actually making a successful pass. He finally began to try to go back for his blade as she began to actually manage quite a few cuts.

Some of the younger crowd, namely the pups, along with quite a few of the ladies made their way to bed for the night. It was now closing in on midnight or later as the two continued fighting. The men along with two remaining women continued watching. Taishou almost thought of calling for a draw because of the fact that this could go on for days at this rate. He did not though. If these two were going to be mates then they needed to sort out this dominance issue.

* * *

He did not understand why the female had gotten this way. They had performed every step of the courting. He had shown himself able to protect her many times and even now they were fighting for dominance. He had already won this as well. Yes, he will admit, the last time had not taken him as long and she had been controlled by something entirely not her but it still counted. He quickly moved away from another attack as he finally managed to gain Tokijin back. He had never had to fight for so long before. Not for this kind of thing anyway. He had trained in a non-stop battle with his father for a month one time. It had worked very well to build up his stamina. Now, he was fighting his new mate. It was not a normal occurrence for one to fight one's made after claiming them. He would not lose her, especially not to her.

* * *

The fight continued well into the next day reaching the evening. By night fall he could tell she was becoming tired. He had thought she would last longer than this. She had spoken of when she fought and trained Anubus' soldiers. That may not have been the same as his training. So, then, she had no stamina training. It was amazing that she had lasted this long. He was now able to block all her attacks. It was quite apparent to him that she was tiring out though she was hiding it quite well. He was sure no one in the crowd had yet noticed. Their swords clashed a bit more before they both lost them. She then ran at him seemingly in hopes that he would be caught off guard or something. He quickly dodged but caught her as she passed to spin her around in front of him. She looked up at him glaring and gave a very feline hiss. Everyone heard it but it only surprised those that had not seen her mother.

What shocked him about it was the reverberating shockwaves that seemed to be trying to knock him out. As he realized what was going on he spun her into his chest so he could clamp his free hand over her mouth. The hiss turned into a quiet growl then that continued to send out the shockwaves but at a higher intensity.

He just briefly caught a thought of something that might have stopped her but her attack was working too quickly for him to do it. She paused for a slight moment as he became groggy. He managed to push her away and made an angry swipe at her with his claws but fumbled as he reached her. The entire crowd gasped in shock. Sesshomaru had not fumbled for a hundred years or more. Kagome did not realize the significance of it at that moment and merely continued on pinning her supposed mate to the ground just as he lost consciousness.

The entire stadium stared down in silence. No female had ever defeated a male as powerful as Sesshomaru. It was unheard of, especially since he was the most powerful demon known to exist. "This will not end well," Taishou whispered quietly. Those immediately around him nodded in agreement. "You did hide the heart very well, right Bastet?"

Bastet merely nodded not having any words to speak. She had not believed this possible. Her daughter had defeated her own mate in a battle to determine continuing mating status. She was not prepared for such a thing.


	24. Search and Destroy

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 24: Search and Destroy

She left the stadium directly after the battle. She did not even wait for anyone to speak. She was certain it would be some time before any of them did anyway. It was apparent that none of them had thought she would win. It didn't matter though. This gave her time to search for the heart.

* * *

It took a long while before anyone realized that she had left. It wasn't until Izayoi spoke that it was noticed. "Where's Kagome?"

Cerberus blinked rapidly at her words bringing to his attention the fact that his daughter was missing. He had never expected anything like this with any child of his. It was almost as if she had planned all this. She had given them no real reason for the heart. No major threats had come to anyone's ears but hers. He didn't even hear when Taishou gave the order to search for her but merely sped off to look for her himself. He was the only one to have truly subdued her so far.

* * *

Taishou gave the order for the search right as Cerberus dashed off. As the crowd left the stadium to look for the girl he went down to the field with the two women. He knelt next to his son testing his pulse and checking him for injuries. "Izayoi, call the healers please."

His mate left quickly. After she was out of the stadium he turned to Bastet. "Could your daughter possibly be under the curse again?"

"No. Once the demoness is mated the curse cannot return. Although once she is mated she should not be able to defeat her mate either," she answered. Her tone was forceful at first before turning uncertain towards the end. Taishou frowned quietly.

"Something is not right with this. My son has not been defeated in years. Not since a century ago when he finally managed to defeat me in our training. Do you know what she may have been doing near the end? Sesshomaru had tried to silence her it had appeared," Taishou queried. Bastet looked down at the western heir, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Cats have a way of making comforting vibrations while purring, but it is impossible for a cat to do this while in battle," she muttered quietly.

"They cannot do this with growls or anything?"

"Not without learning the ways and last I had known those had been lost many centuries ago. Well before she was even conceived."

"Could the curse have tricked us when it took control?"

"I don't believe so," Bastet answered distractedly. Taishou sighed quietly. Everything seemed to be turning to disaster now. It made no sense.

Bastet stayed silent. She had never expected any of this from her daughter. She would love to be able to tell Taishou that it was the curse doing this. She knew it was not though. The curse was only something simple that destroyed the females mind when it took control. She, herself, had barely managed to avoid being consumed herself.

* * *

He had quietly followed the female when she left the arena. This was better than he could have hoped for. She had defeated his biggest rival for her by herself. He had no doubt that he could defeat her. This had not been in his original plans but now that it had happened he was sure he could use this to his advantage. He was now waiting silently outside her mother's chambers. She had entered not too long ago, most likely in order to search for the heart. As that thought came to him it lingered for a moment. The heart would make her more powerful and he would share that power as her mate. He did need to become her mate first though. He stood there blindly for a bit longer.

"Shit," he cursed loudly before entering the room. They weren't mated yet.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. His head felt like a lead weight. As he came to he mentally searched for his mate. When he didn't find her easily he remembered the fight. He had been so close. Something was off from before they mated. He had noticed that before. He had thought it was merely the mating and put nothing to it though. Now he knew different. He had seen it right before he blacked out. Her eyes had changed. He sat up quickly then. "Where is she?"

"Careful, Sesshomaru," said a feminine voice. His head was spinning strongly but he fought fiercely to stay upright even with the clearly weak female arms that were trying to push him back to lie down.

"Where is my mate?" he asked with a quiet growl. He needed to know.

"There are others searching for Lady Kagome now. But I must inform you she is no longer your mate," the female said. He growled lowly as he turned a bleeding gaze on the woman. He barked aggressively as she backed away. He made no connection between the fact that she did this and the fact that his hands moved before he rushed from the room with a loud crash. Only one thought was now racing through his mind as he made way through the halls.

* * *

Taishou raced to the infirmary moments after the crash had rang through the halls. His mate had called him moments before when his son had awoken. Izayoi lay sprawled against the wall furthest from the door. He was at her side instantly.

"He went to find Kagome," his mate whispered quietly before her eyes shut and her breathing slowed. He called on of the healers over to tend to his mate before leaving the room.

* * *

She had gone straight to her mother's room when she had entered the mansion. She had made sure to hide her trail knowing everyone would be searching for her. It didn't matter though. No one would find her. It wouldn't matter even if they did though. Even without the heart none of them would be able to defeat her.

* * *

He watched as she searched the room for a time. She was very meticulous about it. Anything she moved she put right back where it was. He could tell she was nowhere near the heart though. He had watched the Lady Bastet hide it.

"I know you are there, Lord Kensher," she said as she went to search the wardrobe. He was shocked at her words. No one had ever been able to detect him before. "Why don't you come out instead of hiding in the corner like a lost kitten?"

"I believe the kitten here is you, wench," he said harshly in an attempt to save face. He realized his mistake too late. In moments she had him pinned against the wall with her hand around his throat.

"You dare insult me, after what I just accomplished on the arena floor which I am sure you witnessed. I saw you watching. Did you enjoy the fight?"

"I meant no offense milady. And the fight was immensely enjoyable. I loved your Thunder Crash," he answered calmly. He did not wish to upset her but rather impress her.

"Hmph," she snorted dismissively before releasing him. He then remembered that attack had not gone over well and mentally cursed himself. "What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?" he asked innocently. She merely glared at him without answering. She would not take flattery or idiocy from a male. She had already been trapped once. No male would have her again. "Very well milady, I would like to take you as my mate if you would have me."

"You think you could defeat me in battle?" she asked as if insulted by the mere thought.

"Not at all. I simply thought I would ask. I don't believe I could even defeat you in my dreams. I merely have some powers that I thought you might find beneficial. In mating we would share them," he explained. She looked at him incredulously.

"I have no use for you," she answered turning away. He waited a bit before speaking again.

"I know where the heart is." She stopped abruptly. He knew he had her then. She could easily kill him and continue searching. He was sure she would not though. Most likely she felt pressed for time as many do in these cases.

"Where?" she asked forcefully while looking over her shoulder at him.

"Will you become my mate?" he asked before answering. She turned around sharply at his words. That was when he saw it. At that look he wished he could take back his words. Her look was completely blank but he could feel the anger and hatred radiating out of her.

"You will tell me where the heart is or you will die worse than the original owner," she answered calmly with that dreadful gaze seemingly burning a hole into his head. He was sure he could see the fear coming off of him in waves. He knew how to intimidate people. This female had just terrified him in such a way that he almost shit his pants though. Nothing had ever scared him so bad before. There was no way that he would survive this. He knew it. After that look though, he didn't think he wanted to.

"It…" he began. He could barely speak with how much he was shaking. "It's…in her…um…chest."

"Which one?" she asked with a snarl. It did not surprise him that she asked. The way she asked though, scared him shitless.

"The blue one," he managed in a whisper. She turned sharply to the exact chest. He noticed she did not kneel down to open it though. Apparently she knew something he would never have guessed.

"Open it," she said looking back at him. He stayed still for a moment. There was no way on earth he would open that thing willingly. He would rather brave the deepest pits of hell rather than even touch it. Then again she seemed worse than hell. When he did not move, though, she hissed sharply bringing her hand up and down quickly to produce a lightning whip that caught him sharply across the arm. "Now! Or you will lose something I'm sure you hold quite dear."

The menace in her voice brought him quickly to performing the task at hand. He seriously wished that this had never crossed his mind. The chest was not difficult to open. He thought he saw something come out in a very pale billowing smoke but it was too transparent for him to really tell. "Take it out."

He did as asked feeling as though she was now controlling his actions. He swore he was right. Something had come out of that chest. It was helping her to control him. "Now bring it to me." When he got in front of her he clutched the heart tightly. She had too much power already. Nothing would make him give it to her now. "Give it to me, Kensher."

"No, no one should have so much power," he answered in a strained voice. Once he had managed to get the words out he used the last of his strength and squeezed the heart as hard as he could. In moments the heart exploded splashing the walls and everything in the room with ink black blood. Silence was deafening, permeating the room. It stayed that way for quite some time. He cautiously looked up. Nothing could have prepared him for the fury printed on her face. It was plain fury with no other emotion present.

With a feral roar, she drew her sword, slicing him clean in two.

* * *

He entered the room calmly. It didn't matter to him that he had just seen his own daughter slice a man clean in tow. He knew that this was not his daughter. He had lost his daughter when she fought Anubus. It did not take her long to realize she had company.

"Do you need something, father?" she asked calmly. She said it as if there was nothing wrong. She almost made him think that there was nothing to worry about. That might have worked had he not seen her kill a man in cold blood simply because he destroyed a source of power.

"I would like my daughter back if I may," he said it in a seemingly nice voice though he was ready to rip the female apart. She turned sharply towards him staring at him with a dark gaze.

"Or you'll do what, old man? Destroy me?" she asked mockingly. "You would end up destroying your own daughter. I'm sure you don't wish to be responsible for my death."

"You are not my daughter. You are an abomination. My daughter disappeared the day you killed Anubus."

"Well then, if that's the case, then what are you waiting for?" she asked with a smirk. He gave a gnarled roar and charged her. He spun at the last minute though having heard a shocked gasp from the doorway. His mate stood with her features locked in pure astonishment. No female wants to see their own mate attacking their pup so ruthlessly. Cerberus had been prepared to do it. There had been ample reason to. This was not his pup. There was no way that any child of his could do such things.

* * *

She quietly assessed things as she watched her parents. Her father was possibly the only one that could prevent her from achieving her goals. She smirked giddily to herself as she made her decision.

* * *

Bastet saw the wild grin that appeared on her daughters face. A million thoughts raced through her mind when she saw that smirk. She had hoped never to see that smile again. Seeing it once in a mirror had been bad enough. In that moment she crumpled, emotionally and physically.

* * *

He was at her side in an instant. Nothing would keep him from her after seeing that horrified look. He shook her slightly whispering her name. She did wake to his relief. As he saw the looks of horror take his mates features once more he felt a sharp pain. Looking down towards where the pain was he saw a feminine hand clutching a beating heart.

* * *

His body slumped forward as the hand retracted. Bastet watched as her mate fell forward onto her lap. Slowly, her gaze then lifted to see her daughter looking entirely gleeful as she gazed on her father's heart. She watched blankly as the female in front of her began chanting bringing the strongly beating heart closer to her own mouth.

* * *

A roar resounded through the halls as she took the first bite. She paid no heed though as she continued devouring the heart with a strong look of rapture on her face. All her mother did was sit and watch with her face emotionless and unable to take her eyes from the horrific sight.


	25. Final Decision

Chapter 25: Final Decision

He had collapsed upon entering the hallway he sensed her in. It had been a series of intense shocks that he suffered from causing his collapse. He had managed to stay upright during the first few before he fell in a heap on the floor for the last few. It took more time to recover than he would like to admit.

Once he managed to stand he knew something was different but he paid it no heed. Within moments of rising he was entering the room he knew her to be in. the sight that greeted him was most unwelcome.

She stood with her eyes closed in exquisite pleasure as she sucked enthusiastically on her blood soaked fingers. More blood drizzled down from her mouth. She stood in the center of chaos. The room was soaked in blood. One body lay sliced in half at her feet while another lay in the lap of another female who was sitting deadpan in the doorway. It took him some time to assess the situation. Though by then, she had left without even glancing his way.

Had the destruction in the room not been so severe he would have followed immediately. Instead he found himself kneeling next to a frozen neko youkai. He tried everything to gain her attention. The most he received was a heavily choked sob when he said the name of either her mate or her daughter. It seemed that nothing could bring the female back. His parents found them this way. He was the only one not soaked in blood.

* * *

Taishou could not believe the destruction he found his eldest son in the midst of. He would never have thought the girl his son had brought to him for mating would ever do such a thing. It all seemed so unreal. "What happened?"

He heard his mate as she stepped in beside him. At those two innocent words they all witnessed Bastet break down into wracking hysterical crying. It was loud and seemed to echo through the entire place. Izayoi knelt by her side at once pulling the demoness close. She had lost a husband before herself though she was sure mates were different. She looked to her stepson with pleading eyes hoping he knew what had happened. She did not wish to ask the other female. Reliving whatever happened here would not be pleasant. To her extreme dismay though, Sesshomaru shook his head.

"All I know is that when I got to the room she was just finishing eating a heart," Shesshomaru said. Bastet lifted her head at those words.

"She wasn't just eating a heart you baka inu," she cursed angrily. "She was devouring the heart of her own father. She ripped it from his chest and performed the ritual using his heart."

"What happened to the other one?" Taishou asked. Bastet turned a gaze filled with cold fury on the western lord.

"Destroyed. That idiot Kensher destroyed it. Then Cerberus was going to kill her until I came. He turned to find me in the doorway," she continued as racking sobs continued to torture her. "Then she thrust her hand right through his chest and ripped out his heart from behind before using it in that fucked up ritual for power."

No one said a word as she finished. Izayoi merely sat holding her, offering as much comfort as she could. Taishou looked to his son. The ice cold façade controlling his sons features told him nothing. His sons' question however, surprised him. "You said that if she was mated when she performed the ritual her mate would share the power, correct?"

"Y-yes," Bastet answered with a sob. Sesshomaru then turned to his father.

"Can the mating ritual truly be broken simply because she defeated me in battle?" Taishou looked at his son confused a moment. He had though his son knew the answer to this.

"If she truly wanted it, then yes."

"What are you getting at Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked as she felt Bastet turn back toward the males. Sesshomaru merely held up a hand to silence her.

"What would the effects have been on her mate, Bastet?"

"A series of powerful shockwaves that would cause immense pain as they continued. Why?" Bastet whispered. She looked up at her daughters would-be mate in confusion.

"The demoness who just gained so much power is not Kagome," he answered calmly.

"H-how do you know?"

"Because I also received power from the ritual. If Kagome had actually been the one doing all of this then I believe that would not have happened. I am under the impression that Kagome is still being possessed by the curse." He then turned leaving his father with the two women.

"Where are you going then, Sesshomaru?" Taishou called after him. Sesshomaru paused at the end of the hall. He turned his head toward them slightly before answering between clenched teeth.

"To find my mate." At those words he disappeared in a flash.

"Hmph," they heard from Bastet as Taishou's son disappeared. "Whether she was in control or not, it does not change what she has done. That female will not live much longer."

"Bastet!" Izayoi was shocked at her words. She herself could never even fathom sentencing her own child to death.

"Her crimes are too heinous for her to live in our society. If someone can strip her of her powers then she may live in exile. I do not believe there was anyone other than my mate who could do so though, therefore, she will die," Bastet stated with a fierce calm as she looked at Taishou. "You will see to it that your son is informed and performs the necessary deed. If not, I will do it myself."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long and the chapter is so short. I'm posting another one soon. So no noodles or flames...please.


End file.
